The Rio Grande Runs Red
by boswifedeb
Summary: Life is rough and death is quick on the banks of the Rio Grande. After two Border Patrol agents are murdered on the job, Houston is asked for help. **Immediately follows "and Hell Followed With Him"**Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**The Rio Grande Runs Red**

"**As I walked out on the streets of Laredo,  
As I walked out in Laredo one day,  
I spied a young cowboy wrapped up in white linen,  
Wrapped up in white linen and cold as the clay."**

_**The Streets of Laredo, author unknown **_

**CHAPTER 1**

"Hey CJ, can you step outside?" Matt Houston hung up the cell phone smiling as he made his way up to the house riding Jasper, the stallion that he had rescued a few months previously. The buckskin – who had been starved and abused – had never had any training before the cowboy brought him to the ranch in the Santa Monica Mountains. He could see his wife as she stepped out of the kitchen door carrying their daughter Catey Rose who was now almost a year old.

Smiling, she called out to Sheila Wentworth, the Houstons' nanny. "You're gonna want to see this, too." Both women stood smiling as Matt rode the horse up to the patio and stopped just a few feet away. Catey was laughing and clapping. "Congratulations – to both of you." CJ approached the stallion and reached up to scratch his jaw. Even that hadn't been possible when the horse first arrived at the ranch. Nickering, Jasper nuzzled Catey.

"You know - they were going to put him down." Matt looked down at his wife and shook his head. "All he needed was someone to take care of him and some training. We're not done yet, but there's no doubt in my mind that he'll be just as good as Cricket."

"That's amazing." Sheila was smiling and petting on the horse. "Good boy, Jasper."

All three adults looked up when the sound of a car coming up the driveway got their attention. "It's Michael." Matt turned the horse and headed him toward the car, the horse showing absolutely no fear.

"I'll be damned." LAPD Lt. Michael Hoyt stepped out of the car smiling. "You two did it. Congratulations!"

"Thanks. How's it going, Oakley?" Matt looked at Homeland Security Agent Chris Oakley. The pair had worked together a little over a year earlier when there was a terrorist threat on the Twenty Nine Palms Marine Training Center.

"Good. New horse?" Oakley had never been to the ranch before and didn't know about the cowboy's work with Jasper.

"You could say that." He watched as Michael walked over and began petting on the horse. "Feel like being part of an experiment?" Cocking his head, Houston looked at the agent.

"I guess so. What do I need to do?"

"Exactly what Michael is doing - just walk up really slow and hold out your hand so he can sniff it first." Matt held onto the horse's reins. This would be the first stranger that Jasper had dealt with since arriving at the ranch other than Michael, whom he had immediately taken a liking to. He calmly sniffed Oakley's hand. "Okay, now scratch his jaw." Matt was smiling from ear to ear as the agent did just that and Jasper didn't react in a scared manner. "Good boy, Jasper." The cowboy patted on his neck.

"What's the deal?" Oakley looked up at the PI and was amazed as Matt told him the story. "That's - wow. Great job."

"He's still got some learning to do, but it shouldn't take too much longer. He's a smart one." Matt continued to pat the horse. "But I've got a feeling that's not why you're here, is it?"

"Unfortunately, no. Have you got a minute?"

"Sure. Want to come down to the barn while I get him put up?" The agent agreed and the three men went that way.

"This is quite a place you've got here. Hoyt tells me you've got another ranch in Texas."

"Yep, it's a good bit bigger. We've got it back up and running cattle again." All three were quiet for a minute. "So what's going on?" Matt swung down from the horse and led Jasper just inside the barn where he began removing the saddle.

"I don't know if you pay attention to the news much but there have been a couple of Border Patrol officers gunned down while on patrol along the Rio Grande around Laredo."

"I heard about that. That's some rough territory." Matt carried the saddle and blanket back to the tack room and came back up the hallway. "One was on a boat and the other was on the river bank, right?"

Oakley nodded. "We've tried to keep too many details from coming out but one of them was killed with what appears to be a long distance shot."

"A sniper."

"Yeah…I was hoping maybe you could help us out. We've had people on it since the first shot was fired but there just doesn't seem to be anywhere to go on it – not to mention the fact that we are stretched so thin…" He shook his head.

"Uh huh." Matt took off the bridle and put a bright red halter on the stallion. "Would you two step back over there for a minute? I'm going to try something." Both did as he asked. "Jasper - ready to go see your lady?" The cowboy walked out of the barn and the horse followed right behind him causing Hoyt to chuckle.

"Jasper's lady – Cricket – does the same thing – follows him around like a dog. Speaking of which…" Hoyt looked as Chantilly, the half Blue Heeler – half Husky that was now a resident of the ranch loped down the driveway, her eyes locked on Oakley. "You've got to be introduced to Chantilly – just stand still." As she approached, the dog began growling at the stranger.

Walking back into the barn, Houston spoke to her. "Tilly, sit." The dog immediately obeyed, but kept her eyes on the man and continued to growl. "Oakley…" Matt stepped closer. "Meet Chantilly. Say hello, Tilly." The dog held up her right paw and the agent looked between her and Houston. "You're supposed to shake." The cowboy was grinning as Oakley shook with the dog.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance, Chantilly."

"Agent Oakley is okay. Be nice, ya hear?" The dog immediately began wagging her tail and then went to Michael for some attention.

"Did you train her, too?" The agent looked up at Houston.

"Nope - she trained herself." Matt grinned at the disbelief on Oakley's face. "Let's go get a drink." The three walked up toward the house. "So how did I end up in the equation?"

"You have a reputation. The Webb County Sheriff called the director of the Laredo field office after the second shooting. It seems that he's friends with the sheriff in Houston; they had been discussing the situation and she recommended you."

"And since you were here – the director asked you to come talk to me, huh?" Matt couldn't help but grin, thinking back to their first meeting that had ended with the two arguing.

"They knew that you had worked with us on the Twenty Nine Palms case." Oakley grinned. "I'm glad we're not arguing this time."

Matt chuckled as they reached the patio where CJ, Catey, and Sheila were sipping lemonade. "Alright. Have you met my wife CJ?"

"Actually I have. How are you?" The agent shook the lawyer's hand.

"Good – and yourself?"

"Good. I've come to ask your husband for some help again." He took the offered chair as CJ poured three more glasses of lemonade and handed them to the men. "I've got to say – this time around has been much more peaceful." Everyone laughed.

"I'm glad to hear that. What exactly is going on?"

Oakley explained the situation and CJ's expression turned serious. "That's a dangerous job in an extremely dangerous place."

"Yes ma'am." He looked over at Catey who was quietly listening to the conversation. "So this is the bundle of joy that you were expecting the last time I saw you."

"She sure is. Catey, can you tell Agent Oakley hello?"

"Hi." The sweet little voice was accompanied by a big smile.

"Hello. You are just about cute enough to eat up, you know that?" He smiled at her.

Matt reached back for his wallet and removed the picture from CJ's ultrasound. "And these are the two that she's expecting now." His smile was from ear to ear.

"Wow! Twins…that's going to be interesting."

"Especially since Matt says they're boys." CJ laughed.

"Congratulations." The agent handed the picture back. "I hate to ask you, Mr. Houston…especially seeing your family, but we really need some help."

Matt and CJ exchanged a look. Although she worried about his safety, she knew that her husband would do everything possible to stay safe. She nodded at him. "Well, the boss says it's okay, so I guess I can give it a try. What's the plan?"

"There isn't one." Oakley took a sip of the drink. "I've been paying attention to your work, Mr. Houston. You've helped out the FBI, DEA – I don't know who all; but from what I've heard from Alex Bateaux you can probably figure out a plan better than I can." He grinned. "Goodness knows you did the last time we worked together." They all laughed including Catey.

"Alright." Matt looked at his watch: it was almost 6:00PM. "Will it be okay if I head down that way tomorrow?"

"That would be great." The agent looked at Hoyt. "So you work with this guy all the time, huh?"

"Quite a bit – it's definitely better to work with him than against him. It took me a while to figure that out."

"CJ…" Matt reached over and took his wife's hand. "Do you think you girls can stay out of trouble while I'm gone?"

"I'm going, too."

Matt immediately shook his head. "No."

"Excuse me?" CJ's eyes flashed.

"No. I don't want you down there." Sheila and Michael exchanged a worried look.

"The last time I checked I was an adult and quite capable of making my own decisions, Matt."

"Look, it's way too…"

"I'll do what I want." The two stared at each other and no one spoke for a minute.

"How about a compromise?" Matt rubbed her hand between both of his. "How about you go to the ranch? That way you'll be fairly close and can help me out but you won't be in harm's way." He looked up into her eyes, his own filled with worry.

CJ studied him for a few seconds before looking down at her ever-growing baby bump. "I guess you're right, hon. I'm sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry about. There's just more folks involved than the two of us – and three of them don't get a say-so." Matt leaned over and kissed her.

"Okay." She looked over at Hoyt who appeared to have been holding his breath. "You can breathe now, Michael." Everyone cracked up again.

"As a matter of fact…" Matt drank down the last of his lemonade as he thought. "I think I might just drive from Houston to Laredo. That way I'll have the truck. I might need it."


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Matt and his family were joined by Oakley for the flight to Texas and landed about 1:00PM Houston time. The plane was met not only by Marty Hoffman – the foreman of the Texas ranch – who brought the crew cab truck that was an exact copy of the one that Matt had in California, but also by his brother Pat Hoffman who was driving an SUV that would carry the rest of the Houston family and Sheila to the ranch. As he stepped off the plane the PI got a surprise: Madre Rosa, the housekeeper who had raised him from the age of five was also there. "Well hello there! I wasn't expecting to see you today." Matt pulled the woman into a big hug and kissed her cheek.

"I wanted to see you before you left for Laredo." Her concern for him was apparent. "Matt – please be careful down there. Las Serpientes are evil."

He nodded, fully aware of how bad the gang was that was controlling most of the smuggling across the US/Mexico border. "Yes ma'am, I know." Giving her another hug, Houston introduced Agent Oakley to everyone before walking CJ and Catey to the SUV. He picked Catey up, giving her a big hug. "You take care of Mama for me while I'm gone, Lady Bug."

The solemn expression on the little girl's face as she nodded was surprising. "Be good, Daddy. Love you."

"Yes ma'am, I promise. Love you." He gave her a kiss and received one in return after strapping her into the car seat. Turning to CJ, he pulled her into a hug and the pair stayed there for a full minute, both with their eyes closed. Finally, Matt pulled back enough to look into her eyes as he stroked her cheek with his right thumb. "Don't overdo, Babe. Make sure you get plenty of rest, okay?"

"I will. Please wear that vest." Although she felt like crying, CJ put a smile on her face. "And stay out of trouble. And play nice with the Border Patrol – but give Las Serpientes hell."

"Yes ma'am. Love you, Babe."

"I love you, too, Cowboy." The two kissed and then Matt helped her into the SUV before receiving another hug from Madre Rosa and Sheila, then shaking the hands of the Hoffman brothers. "You boys keep a good eye on things for me, okay? And I want you to make sure that place is secured 24/7."

"We will, Houston. You watch yourself down there." Marty patted his boss on the shoulder and then slid behind the wheel of the SUV. Matt watched as they pulled away.

"Okay, you ready?" He went back on the plane and retrieved his bag as well as the agent's.

"I am."

They both got into the truck and Matt left the airport, heading south before getting on the Sam Houston Beltway and going to Highway 59. "Pretty much a straight shot from here."

"I'm glad you know your way around." Oakley laughed.

"Well I sure ought to – don't reckon there are too many places in this state where I haven't been."

"Mr. Houston, I…"

"Drop the mister, please. You're making me feel old." Matt cut his eyes over at the agent and grinned.

"Alright." Oakley paused. "I really hated to ask for your help again. Not because I don't believe you can help us, but after seeing your family – maybe I should say GROWING family…" Both men laughed. "This is a highly dangerous situation and I don't like asking someone to put themselves at risk."

"My plan is to try to get this resolved with as little danger to me as possible…but Las Serpientes now..." The PI laughed. "They're on their own."

The two men talked on the almost four hundred mile trip to Laredo, stopping in the small town of Freer at a diner. Matt ordered his meal and then pulled out his phone to check on his ladies. "Hi. Are y'all behaving so far?"

"We are, but what about you?" CJ had been lying on their bed trying to nap but without success.

"I'm having a late lunch or early supper – whichever way you want to look at it. We're in Freer at the diner."

"Ah hah." She laughed. "I remember a time not too long ago when you would have skipped the meal."

"Yeah well, some lady that I married has kinda gotten me used to eating every once in a while." They both got quiet. "Just wanted to check in with you."

"I appreciate it. Just be careful, okay?"

"I will, Babe. Give Lady Bug a kiss for me. Love you."

"Love you, too. 'Bye." CJ hung up and sighed, deciding to go ahead and get up and see about researching what she could about the situation in Laredo. With Catey napping, the house had fallen quiet but she could hear Madre Rosa and Sheila talking quietly in the kitchen. Stopping by for a cup of tea on her way to the study, CJ found them deep in conversation. "Matt just called."

"He's there already?" Rosa knew that unless he was really speeding he couldn't be there that soon.

"No – they stopped for lunch." She and the housekeeper exchanged a look and laugh.

"Why do I get the feeling I'm missing something?" Sheila looked between the two.

"He never used to worry about eating." The lawyer-turned-PI giggled. "Guess married life is rubbing off on him."

"Your cooking is rubbing off on him." Rosa laughed again. "I'm so glad you two finally got together and he's settled down. I've spent a lot of time worrying about him."

Nodding, CJ walked out of the kitchen and sipped the peppermint tea as she went to the study. After turning on the computer, she looked around the room. Other than updating the computer, Matt hadn't changed a thing and CJ was glad. She always felt like Bill Houston was present in the there. They had spent hours there talking over the years, first about how she could best deal with her cruel uncle that she was forced to live with, and then later about Matt and herself. Bill had been firmly convinced from the day that Matt and CJ had met at the age of ten that they were destined to be married, and he was right, although it had taken far longer than anyone would have imagined.

When the computer was up and running, she began by first researching what had been on the news about the shootings as well as stories about Las Serpientes. Responsible for the majority of the smuggling across the border, the gang was a threat not just to the Border Patrol officers whose job it was to stop their efforts but to the residents of Mexico. Mass murders of those who opposed the gang's control were not uncommon; neither were the assassinations of government officials who tried to stand up to them.

As she went through the material available, she found quite a few stories about Las Serpientes that had been done by a TV reporter in Laredo. Both he and his cameraman had received numerous threats on their lives and the reporter's car had actually been blown up by a pipe bomb the year before. Alonso Valerio was forty two years old and had been working for the same TV station in Laredo since he graduated from college; over the years he had become known as a top-notch investigative reporter, not only trying to shine the spotlight on the illegal activities of Las Serpientes but also exposing government waste and corruption. "Matt needs to talk to this guy."

"Uh oh – talking to yourself isn't a good sign." Sheila had been standing in the doorway for over a minute before CJ made the statement.

The PI looked up smiling. "You know Matt was complaining about talking to himself while he was working out in the Mojave for the FBI."

"So it's catching – is that what you're saying?" The nanny walked in and looked around the room.

"Quite possibly." The thought occurred to CJ that the used Russian satellite that Matt had purchased shortly after their marriage might very well be a valuable tool on the case. Looking at her watch she estimated that he was still a good hour outside of Laredo so she picked up the phone and called him.

"Did you miss me already?" Even though she couldn't see his face, CJ knew that her husband was smiling.

"Terribly. Is the phone on speaker?"

"No."

"Okay, do you want me to move the satellite into position over Laredo?"

"As a matter of fact I do – I was just thinking about that myself. I'd sure appreciate it."

"Not a problem. I'll get it done now. You boys stay out of trouble. Love you."

"Love you, Babe. 'Bye." He hung up.

"Is everything okay?" Chris Oakley looked over at the man.

"Uh huh – she's doing a little research for me about the situation." _Five million dollars' worth to be exact._

"You two make a good team. Bateaux told me about your first meeting with him." The agent snickered. "At least now I know I wasn't the only one who got off to a rough start."

"Well, let's see: you, Alex, Carl Roper, Michael, Vince – although he wasn't nearly as bad…I think about the only one I haven't had trouble with was Mitchell Gunterson." The PI laughed as did Oakley. "While we're on the subject, I want to apologize for the last time we worked together. According to CJ I get grumpy when I'm sick. I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize. I was going through some problems myself and wasn't exactly a ray of sunshine."

An hour later, Matt pulled into the parking lot of the Laredo Point of Entry, one of the busiest border checkpoints between the US and Mexico. As he got out of the truck, the PI pulled his gun belt out of the truck's console and put it on along with his Harris County Sheriff's Department badge. He reached into the back and removed his bullet proof vest and closed up the truck. Looking over at Oakley he grinned. "When in Rome…"

The agent nodded and led him into the office. After showing his ID, he was issued a visitor's pass and the two made their way down to a conference room where three other Homeland Security Agents and four Border Patrol officers were meeting. Oakley introduced Matt who couldn't help but notice the look of disdain that he received from one of the officers. Knowing that it wasn't the first time that it had ever happened nor would it be the last, the cowboy ignored it and settled in to hear exactly what the group had on the two shootings.

"Officer Elena Ramirez Silvio, age 32, was shot while on patrol in one of our watercraft. Her partner, Tony Scarsdale was not injured during the incident. Silvio had been with us for almost ten years and had a great record." Captain Mauricio Prospero shook his head. "They hit her in the neck. Scarsdale held pressure on the wound, called it in and got her back to the launch but she was dead by the time they got her off the boat." No one spoke.

"Sergeant Timothy Bates was on patrol along the river bank – here." Prospero pointed to an area about a mile from where Silvio had been gunned down. "This was the next day. He was on an ATV and came to a clearing along the bank where he saw some tracks. They got him when he removed his helmet to get a better look."

"Head shot?" Matt's voice seemed to echo in the room as he took notes.

Prospero nodded. "I doubt he even knew that he'd been hit. The ME says it was instantaneous." Sitting down he added, "Thank God for small favors."

"I understand y'all have quite a network of surveillance cameras along the river."

"We do."

"Which side was the shooter on?"

"Mexico. That's what has us so worried." He pointed at the screen and began showing Matt the areas where the shootings had happened. "Those two spots are not even the narrowest points along the river. There are some where you can almost walk across during the dry season. Right now with the recent rains that we've had the river is up and there's an incredibly strong current."

"And the Rio Grande is known for having strong undercurrents." Houston looked at the screen. "So none of this was picked up on the cameras?"

"The Silvio shooting was – they were right out in the middle of the river and the camera just happened to be on that spot at the time."

"Would it be possible for me to see it?" Houston immediately heard a curse from across the table and some mumbled words. He looked over at the officer who had been the one to give him such a dirty look when he walked into the conference room.

"Did you have something to add, Sergeant?" Prospero angrily looked over at the man who appeared to be in his early forties with a salt and pepper crew cut.

"Yes sir, I do." Looking directly at Houston the sergeant made his opinion known. "I don't understand what you think a deputy from Houston who's never been around this activity can do that we can't. And in my opinion wanting to look at the video of Elena's shooting is just morbid."

"That's enough…" The captain began.

"Sir – may I?" Matt spoke up and when given an assenting nod from Prospero turned to look at the sergeant. "Sergeant, it's true I've never been involved with the Border Patrol and I've never worked in this area. But I have worked more homicides than I can count. It doesn't seem like we've got much evidence to help us find who shot Ms. Silvio so I want to see what little there is, just like any other homicide that I work. Believe me – I take no pleasure in it." The remarks shut the man up but he still looked angry. The captain looked between the two men and then hit a button on the computer and the surveillance played on the screen. Although it wasn't a close up shot on Silvio, blood could still be seen gushing from her neck. When the clip stopped there wasn't a sound in the room. "What did the crime scene folks say about the trajectory?" Prospero handed a copy of the report to Houston who quickly scanned through it before standing and walking up to the screen. "Can you put up the map of the area again?" He looked again. "And the boat was right about here?"

"It was." Prospero, exchanging a glance with Oakley, watched as the cowboy studied not only that spot but the area around it.

"Do we know the approximate river depth that day?"

"It was right around sixteen feet in that area at the time." He watched as Matt zoomed in on the area. Walking back over to the table he sat back down. "Were any of the other cameras trained in on that general area?"

"Our cameras are set up in two's; the other camera on that tower was aimed upriver."

"And the cameras from the other towers don't overlap, do they?"

"No they don't. If we had the budget and could put up more cameras we might be able to pull that off – but right now, no." Prospero sat back down.

"And you said Bates had been patrolling on an ATV. Did he have a partner with him?"

"He did – Officer Mario Nuñez."

"How often do your officers get shot at from across the river while patrolling?"

"Not very. Maybe two to three times a year. But what you have to consider is that there is always someone watching. We have cameras; Las Serpientes have people, and quite a few of them."

"And given the reputation of the gang they better not miss a thing, huh?" Matt looked at the captain.

"You said it."

"No threats were called in, is that right?" His answer was a nod. "What about your patrols? I'm assuming that they're still ongoing?"

"They are – they have to be. We can't afford to lose this war against the smugglers but we can't afford to lose the lives of anymore of our people."

Houston nodded again. "Would it be possible for me to get out on the river in one of your boats?" He stood up.

"Sure." Prospero stood up. "Agent Oakley has told me a little bit about your history, Sergeant Houston. I sure hope you can help us out."

"I'm going to try, sir."


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Out in the parking lot, Houston and Oakley loaded up with Corporal Oscar Ortiz in his truck and headed toward the boat launch that Silvio and Scarsdale had used. Matt had learned that the pair usually patrolled that same section of river and knew it well. When they arrived he rolled out of the truck and put on the vest. "Well, guess it's time to break this one in." He looked up at Oakley who had a puzzled look on his face. "New vest…" Chuckling, the PI made sure it was pulled down as far as possible. "My wife's a good cook – kinda had to move up a size."

Ortiz laughed and nodded. "That can be a problem, but when you're hungry it's a good problem."

"You got that right." Matt double-checked the Glock on his right hip as well as the extra magazines on his left hip before stepping up onto the boat as Ortiz backed it down to the water. Once launched, the three headed upriver to the spot where Silvio had lost her life. The corporal slowed down before they got right on top of the spot and Matt scanned the Mexican bank with the binoculars he had around his neck.

Oscar Ortiz killed the engine. "It was right about here." Matt nodded and continued to scan the other bank and then turned to look at the camera tower before looking back over to the other side of the river.

"Am I right when I say that as long as we stay in the water we can go to the other side?" The PI put down the binoculars.

"Yes sir." Ortiz started the engine.

"If you don't mind, head up river about a hundred yards and then come down on the other side, please."

"Sure thing." The corporal did as he asked and slowly made his way back toward the spot where they had been. When they were almost directly across from where Silvio had been shot Matt signed for him to kill the engine, the boat drifting in the current. Suddenly Matt reached for the back anchor and heaved it off of the craft before doing the same on the front. Ortiz picked up the AR-15 that was on board and stood at the ready as Oakley drew his pistol.

Squatting down, Matt peered up into the trees and pulled out his phone, zooming in on a spot in the thick brush. After taking several pictures he pulled first the front anchor and then the back. The boat continued to drift downriver with the current. "Okay, Corporal; can we get to the Bates scene?"

"Yes sir." Shooting Oakley a questioning look and receiving a shrug for an answer, Ortiz started the motor and headed downriver about a mile.

"When you get to within a hundred yards idle the engine, please – and stay on this side if you can." Matt stood on the starboard side of the boat and peered into the thick brush along the river. Once again, Ortiz slowed when he got within range and then pointed the spot out to Matt where the sergeant had been killed. Matt tossed the anchors again and studied the bank. No pictures were made this time and then he asked the corporal to go to the bank where Bates had lost his life. After the PI retrieved the anchors, the Border Patrol officer went to the area and nosed the boat into the muddy river bank. Matt took a running jump, landing with a thud on the slope before climbing up to the spot where dried blood and pieces of gauze were still scattered. He surveyed the area before turning and facing the Mexican side. Something glinting in the springtime sun caught his attention and he pulled his phone out of his shirt pocket, removed a notebook and pen from the left rear pocket of his jeans, and after squatting down once again and working on his phone for a minute the PI wrote something down. He stood up, looked around the area once again and then waited as Ortiz nosed the boat back into the bank again before he jumped back onboard. "Okay, we can head on back."

Somewhat puzzled, the corporal started the motor and backed the boat away from the bank and began the trek downriver to the launch. The radio on the boat squawked to life; a call about a possible group trying to cross came across the airwaves. Ortiz looked at the two men who nodded before he hit the throttle on the boat and sped in the direction of the call. The officers who were monitoring the cameras on a stretch of river about a mile away had seen three people attempting to cross with an innertube and two of them – a woman and child – appeared to be in danger.

The boat carrying Ortiz, Houston, and Oakley was the first on the scene and as soon as the man in the water saw it, he unceremoniously dumped the woman and child off of the tube and turned back to the Mexican side. Matt tossed his phone and vest on the deck of the boat and dove into the swiftly moving water catching the child as she dipped beneath the water's surface for the third time. Ortiz was holding out a pole to the panic-stricken mother who made a desperate grab for it. Matt was swimming back toward the boat fighting the current as he saw her lose her grip and go under. Handing the child off to Oakley, the PI dove back into the murky water and after a minute of blindly reaching, he grabbed hold of the woman's arm and wrapped his arm around her and surfaced, pulling in a deep breath of air before heading to the boat. Oakley and Ortiz reached down and took the woman by the upper arms and her shorts, dragging her over the side of the boat and laying her on the floor. A second boat pulled up as Houston heaved himself into the boat where Ortiz was trying to revive the woman and Oakley the girl. "Go help him." Matt took over working on the girl and was soon joined by one of the BP officers from the other boat, and between the two of them they managed to revive her. Breathing a sigh of relief, he looked over where Oakley and Ortiz were still working on the girl's mother and finally succeeded in getting her to breathe on her own again. Both were then loaded onto the other boat and taken to meet a medevac chopper.

None of the three spoke as the corporal took the boat back to the launch. With it loaded back on its trailer, Matt climbed into the bed of the truck for the ride back to the Border Patrol office. "I don't think you want me up front." He gave Ortiz a crooked grin. After the truck was moving, the PI pulled out his phone and called CJ. "Hey, can I get you to do some checking on something for me?"

"Sure – what is it?" She made her way back into the study after handing Catey off to Sheila.

"Can you write something down?"

"Uh huh – go ahead." She had just sat down behind the desk and reached for a legal pad, jotting down the GPS coordinates that her husband gave her.

"Across the river there's something up high. I couldn't tell from where I was but I think it might have been a silo. Can you check and see?"

"Alright." CJ worked the keyboard and got the satellite homed in on the location that Matt had given her. "You're right on the money, hon; it's a silo." Leaning back in her chair, she spoke again. "Do you think that's where the shooter was?"

"For one of the shootings, yes; but he was in the brush for the other. It wasn't a long distance shot." Thinking for a minute, he asked her, "Mark that location and keep an eye on it if you would, please ma'am."

"Consider it done." She marked it with a red dot and set the satellite to record the activity in that area.

"Something else: try to look around and see if you can find any other locations that look like they would be good for a sniper."

"I'll do it. How's it going?"

"Kinda soggy at the moment." He took a breath and then told her what had happened. "But I did leave my phone on the boat." She heard him chuckle. Matt had a track record of killing cell phones and it had become a joke between them.

"That river usually averages eight to ten feet right around the Laredo area but with the recent rains…" She paused. "Under good conditions it has dangerous currents, hon – it isn't usually very deep at all but the currents are just flat out wicked. I'm glad you're okay…and I'm proud of you, too."

"Guess I better get off of here. Let me know what you find, okay?"

"I will, sweetie. You be careful and try to stay dry. Love you."

"Love you, too, Babe. 'Bye." He hung up and looked down at his wet clothes then made a face. "Ugh – now that stinks." Once back at the Border Patrol offices, Matt collected his bag from his truck and went into the locker room to shower and change clothes. After a steaming hot shower, the PI made his way back to the locker he was using and began redressing. As he zipped up his duty boots, Oakley walked inside.

"Nice tats – I would have never figured you for a tattoo person."

Smiling, Matt looked down at his chest. "CJ has a matching one. Just a tad smaller, though." Looking over at his left arm just below the shoulder at the filigree decorations and H, there was Catherine Rose tattooed there. "Can't wait until September when I get to add a couple more names." He gave the agent a big grin.

"You did a good job out there today. I talked to the hospital – mother and daughter will be fine."

"Good…I was wondering about them." He pulled a black t-shirt with the Harris County Sheriff's logo out of his bag and put it on, tucking it into his jeans and fastening his belt buckle.

"You didn't notice who was working with you on the little girl – did you?" Oakley had a smirk on his face.

"No – didn't really look." He looked up as he put his wet clothes into a plastic bag. "Who was it?"

"Sergeant Mark Traughber." He saw the blank look on Houston's face. "The guy that was giving you hell in the briefing."

"Oh, well…we got the job done. That's what matters isn't it?"

"I seem to recall having a similar conversation about a year ago." Oakley laughed.

"Let me go dump my gear in the truck and get my laptop. We'll see what we can come up with on this deal."

"Alright. We've got a little office space here now – the captain took care of that."

"Good." Matt went back out to the truck and tossed the bag inside, retrieved his gun belt, vest, and the laptop case along with a ball cap from the Harris County Sheriff's Department. When he came back in, he followed Oakley to the small office and set up shop on one of the desks there. "Deluxe accommodations – we've got our own coffee pot. Sweet!" He grabbed a mug and poured himself and the agent a cup and sat down. "Alright, CJ did some checking for me while we were on the way back here and I've got an idea of where the shooter was when Bates was shot." He pulled up Goggle maps and showed the agent the silo.

"But there's no way he could have made the shot from there that killed Silvio." Oakley looked at the PI.

"Nope, I believe he was in the bushes." Pulling out his phone, Matt transferred the photos that he had taken on the river to the computer and pulled them up so that Oakley could see. "He had to do a little tree trimming in order to be able to work out of there. It's real thick underbrush." Tapping on the screen he leaned back with the mug of coffee. "That also would put him at about the right height for the trajectory."

"Okay, so we know where…but we still don't know who."

"Nope." The PI considered the problem for a minute as he silently drank coffee. "I know that back when Las Serpientes got started they were made up of former Mexican Army members. Now there are probably still a few of them left, but I would say the majority of that first group is gone and I doubt if they've recruited too many replacements from the Army's ranks. From what I've heard they've had some of the ex-Army guys training the younger guys."

"That's right."

Matt continued to sip the coffee. "You know, even if we do get the shooter…" He leaned forward and lowered his voice. "That isn't going to do away with the whole problem; as long as Las Serpientes is around this kind of thing will most likely continue to happen."

"You're absolutely right. It's part of the war on drugs…which really isn't all about drugs anymore. It used to be – but the last several years there is more at stake."

"Terrorists being a big concern." Matt looked down at the computer.

"There's no doubt that Mexico is how some of them get into the country." Oakley downed the rest of his coffee. "Back when I first got started I worked here." He pointed over his shoulder. "In those days it was more like a game…I guess because I was younger and more idealistic. Back then the bad guys were just trying to sneak drugs and money across. Now there's so much more at stake and the bad guys are much more vicious. They kill without a thought – death means absolutely nothing to them. It's all about the money." Chris shook his head. "I'm getting too old for this. I turned forty eight last month."

"Happy late birthday." Matt looked up at the agent.

"There's not much happy about it. I'm divorced…that was part of why I was such a jackass when we met last year. I had just been served the papers. My kids are grown and doing their own thing - one lives in New York and the other is in Afghanistan right now. Hell, my ex even took my dog. But really, I'm not home enough to have a dog. It wouldn't be fair to him. And she does love him."

Matt nodded, not knowing what to say. Although he remembered arguing with Chris Oakley the year before, parts of the case they worked together were a blur. If not for the stories about it that his Uncle Roy and Michael told, he would have no knowledge of the tanker truck that he had taken out with an AR-15. A bad case of tonsillitis and a high fever had wiped his memory of some of the facts. "Do we have any idea of who might be a shooter for Las Serpientes?"

"There are a few that might be…but we really have no way of tracking them. The government in Mexico has enough trouble just trying to keep some sense of order with these thugs running loose. And quite frankly, it's hard to know who to trust. Las Serpientes have a strangle-hold on almost everyone down there and quite a few on this side of the border." Both men were quiet for a minute before the realization of what Oakley had said sunk into their brains and they slowly looked up at each other, both speaking at the same time. "On THIS side of the border."

Looking at his watch, the agent thought. "I know of at least two members that are fairly high-ranking that are in custody here. Tomorrow would be our best bet to talk to them."

"Alright." Matt looked at his watch and then began adjusting it. "Forgot to switch again. Damn, no wonder I'm hungry." It was almost 9:00PM. "Let's go grab some dinner."

"Where are you staying?"

"La Posada…CJ sent me a text before I hit the shower. She got me a room." He grinned as he closed up the laptop and put it in the case.

"Can an old divorced guy give you some advice?" Oakley led the way out to the parking lot.

"I've got a feeling I won't be able to stop you anyway, so sure."

"Whatever you do – whatever you have to do – don't let that lady get away. She's a good one and they're extremely hard to come by these days."

After treating Chris Oakley to a steak dinner at the Tack Room, one of the restaurants located inside La Posada, the PI headed up to his room and changed into a pair of shorts before calling CJ again. "Did I wake you up?"

"No, we're sitting in the den talking about you – and of course it's all bad." She laughed, relieved that he had called once again. "Have you been swimming again?"

"Nope – and if I have my way I won't be. I just sent my clothes to be washed. Talk about a stench…" He laughed. Changing the subject he spoke again. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine…just miss you." Although she hadn't looked up, she knew that Sheila and Madre Rosa were smiling. "Have you found out anything else?"

"Nope." He told her the plan of interviewing a couple of Las Serpientes that were in custody to see if they would possibly shed any light on the situation.

"I haven't seen anything else on this end, but I did find a couple of places along the river that you might find interesting. The GPS coordinates are in an email that I sent you earlier."

"Okay, I'll take a look at them." Both fell quiet for a minute. "How's Catey?"

"She's good. Scott took her for a ride earlier and she was happy. And then Marty took her for a walk around the barn. The horses have all gotten attention and a few kisses."

"I bet she did, too." Matt was pleased that Catey loved horses so much. She had been riding with him since she was six weeks old. "Guess I better get some sleep. There's no telling what will be going on tomorrow. Love you, Babe."

"Love you, Cowboy. Be careful…and call me tomorrow, okay?"

"I will. 'Night." He hung up, put his phone on the charger, flipped out the lamp and drifted off to sleep thinking about his family and the ranch that was four hundred miles away.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

After a breakfast of Machacado a la Mexicana, Houston was picked up by Oakley in a Border Patrol vehicle that had been brought to his hotel and they made their way up to the jail on Washington Street. After a slight delay, Las Serpientes member Luis Estrella Rodriquez was brought in to an interrogation room. As his hands were cuffed to the table he gave a curious but sullen stare to the two men. "What do you want?"

"A little information." Oakley sat down across from the gang member as Houston quietly leaned against the wall, his arms crossed and looking bored.

Laughing and shaking his head, Rodriquez spoke again. "There's two problems with that. One, my lawyer isn't here. Two, I'm not saying anything."

"We might be able to help you out a little bit." Oakley absent-mindedly swirled the cup of coffee in his hands.

"Sure you will." Rodriquez chuckled again. "We both know you're not going to do squat for me so you might as well _largarse_."

"I wouldn't worry about him too much, Oakley. Remember what Santiago found out?" Houston gave the gang member a nasty smile and cold look.

"True." Oakley stood up and headed for the door.

"What did they say about me?" Although he was trying not to show his concern, a flicker of worry passed his face and didn't go unnoticed by Houston.

"You're on your way out anyway – should be released just about _any_ day now." Matt gave the cut throat sign and wicked laugh. "It seems that a message got intercepted by the guards. One that was sent by _el Jefe de las Serpientes._ He seems to think that you've been talking to somebody. We just figured we would see if you were actually talking for ourselves. And you know…" He adopted the low gravelly tone. "…I just bet that this meeting is adding fuel to _el Jefe's_ fire."

Rodriquez involuntarily swallowed. "You're making it all up. Trying to get me to talk. I'm not falling for it."

"It doesn't really matter if you talk or not…as long as they think you have, that's all that matters." Houston walked over and looked out the tiny window. "You know Oakley – I think I figured out how to save the county, state, and feds some money." He gave another nasty laugh.

"That isn't funny, _perro._"

"Oh, I'm so sorry…" The PI turned to face him. "Did you want to hear something funny? Okay, how about you're about to be put in general population in a couple of minutes. The boys from Tijuana should be happy for the entertainment." He watched the look of terror that spread across the man's face. "What? That isn't funny enough for you? It tickles the hell outta me."

"This is bull, man. I want my lawyer."

"You mean the one that _el Jefe_ quit paying?" Houston's voice dropped even lower. The gang member was silent.

"They can kill me. That's alright; I won't turn on my brothers." Rodriquez cocked his head and tried for a smug look but wasn't quite able to pull it off.

Houston let out with a loud guffaw. Pointing at the inmate he nodded. "You're right – that was much funnier. Damn I love this job." He continued laughing and turned back to the window. "You know the longer you stay in here the more it looks bad for you. Hell, we might just help you live a little longer and keep you in here all day." The door of the room opened up and another member of Las Serpientes was almost led in by one of the deputies, as Oakley had arranged. "Rodriquez, we sure do appreciate all that you've told us this morning. I'm sure it's going to help the case and you, too." The snarl on the face of the other member, Reynaldo Coronado, spoke volumes and really put the fear into Rodriquez. The deputy hauled him out and apologized and took him down the hall but the threats that came from his mouth could still be heard. "Now where were we?" Houston gave the inmate a look so evil that Oakley himself was almost fooled.

"Look…I've got family in Mexico."

"Are you sure?" Matt's voice had dropped even lower. He watched as tears came into the other man's eyes. "So what about it? Who do Las Serpientes have that could pull off a sniper shot?"

"Are you crazy? I can't…" The sound of Coronado screaming threats again could be heard. Neither Matt nor Oakley spoke as Rodriquez broke out in a streaming sweat. "I don't know…I've been here for two months."

"Okay, who did they have two months ago?" Oakley sat back down at the table and brought out a notebook, writing down the four names that the inmate gave him. "Anything else?"

"No, I swear it."

"Are you sure?" Matt's eyes still had the evil glint.

"Yes sir."

The PI snorted and headed out the door followed by Oakley, the sobs of Rodriquez echoing in the hallway. When they made it outside, the agent looked at Matt. "You are one mean son of a bitch when you want to be."

Matt laughed, the gravelly voice and steely stare now gone. "Aren't you glad we're getting along?" The pair piled back into the car that Oakley was using and went back to the Border Patrol office. "I can't believe that worked." He gave the agent a look of disbelief and both men began laughing.

Back at the office, Matt pulled out his laptop and before looking up the names that Rodriquez had given them, checked his mail. "Oh yeah, CJ sent me something last night. Let's take a look." One of the emails contained the GPS coordinates to a couple of places that looked likely for a sniper. In another she had told him about the reporter, Alonso Valerio, who had done extensive reports on the group. "Have you ever heard of this guy?" Matt spun the computer so that Oakley could see.

"Yeah, from years back when I was working here."

"He might know something that we could use. Wanna try to get him on the horn and set up a meet?"

"I can try." Oakley pulled out his phone and began dialing as Matt pulled up the locations that CJ had spotted for him. Both looked likely and he called her.

"Good morning, beautiful."

"Good morning to you, handsome. How's it going?"

"Surprisingly good." He told her what had happened at the jail. "I can't believe we were that lucky."

"That makes two of us. So now…"

"So now Chris is trying to get through to the reporter you were telling us about and I've been looking at the locations you scouted; they look likely. Let's try to keep an eye on them and if you see anything suspicious let me know."

"I'll sure do it. Do you have a minute to talk to Catey?"

Matt could hear his daughter jabbering in the background. "Of course." He waited as CJ hit the speaker button.

"Catey? Do you want to talk to Daddy?"

"Daddy!" The baby started in on a whole new tirade of jabbering, but both of her parents noticed that there were more real words being spoken now and she had really gotten the knack for trying to make sentences.

Houston was getting a strange look from the Homeland Security agent and he hit the speaker button. Oakley immediately smiled and nodded. "Okay, kiddo – I've gotta get some work done now. Can you take care of the horses for me and make those old cowboys behave?"

"Okay. Love you, Daddy." With that she was gone and CJ was back on the line.

"Hope I didn't take up too much of her time."

"She was asking about you this morning. It seems she misses you when you're not around…and I do, too. Be careful out there today and call me later, okay?"

"You know I will. Love you."

"Love you, Cowboy. 'Bye." CJ hung up and took another sip of her tea before heading into the study to look back through the footage that had been recorded the night before. There had been absolutely no activity anywhere near the silo.

Back at the Border Patrol office, Chris Oakley informed Houston that Valerio had agreed to meet with them at a small market not far from the office. The two pulled into the cramped parking lot of the mom and pop store that was located at the corner of San Dario and Scott, Matt putting on his vest and receiving a surprised look from Oakley. "Just a feeling." The PI shrugged and watched as Oakley put his vest on as well.

"Given your history…" He slapped the Velcro closures into place and both men went into the market. As soon as they entered the aroma of fresh tortillas and salsa assaulted them. Looking around, Matt saw Alonso Valerio sitting at a table near the back of the store talking to an older man. When he spied the two men, the reporter said something to his companion who got up and left the table. Matt and Oakley approached. "Mr. Valerio? Chris Oakley. This is Matt Houston." The three shook hands.

"Have a seat, gentlemen." Valerio looked between the two. "I'm a little surprised that you wanted to talk, Agent Oakley."

"We thought you might be able to give us a little information and send us in the right direction to catch whoever has been shooting at our officers."

Looking at Matt, Valerio's eyes narrowed. "I've heard of you…but not that you were a cop."

"Well, it's only been about three months or so. Maybe not long enough for bad habits to rub off." Houston gave him a grin.

"It's interesting that you should move from being one of the state's wealthiest men to a private eye and then a Harris County Deputy. You do realize that this isn't Harris County?"

"Yes sir, I do. I also realize that I can arrest folks anywhere in the state and right now I happen to be working with Homeland Security. And since I'm sure that you already know all that, it's kinda puzzling to me that we're even having this conversation." Houston looked him directly in the eye.

Valerio smiled and looked down at his coffee cup. "Just like I was told – you don't take any crap. Good."

"If we're all done with the sniffing and testing can we get down to business?" Oakley looked between the two. "Do you know of anything that can help us or not?"

"Very direct. Good. I might have a little information that could help you. There is someone that you might be interested in – Hector Vargosa. He works out of a used car lot on Arkansas – Pepe's Used Cars. I'd say if Vargosa doesn't know who the shooter is he probably knows someone who does."

"What's he look like?" Matt had his notebook out as well as his pen.

"Hard to miss." Valerio laughed. "He weighs every bit of 350 pounds. Shaved head, moustache, and about three sets of earrings. Usually drives a Lincoln. Here's the plate number." He slid a piece of paper across the table. "Vargosa is a labor distributor – his term. He pays to bring workers over the border and finds them "jobs". Actually he's more like a slave broker. I've been working on getting the goods on him for quite a while but about the time I get close…" Gunshots shattered the front door of the store and all three men hit the floor of the market, Matt and Oakley both drawing their pistols. A kid of about 18 was crawling along the floor toward the back of the store, his skateboard in hand as the man and woman who owned the place also made their way toward the back.

The shots that had stopped for a moment started up again as Houston got close to the front windows of the market. Taking a quick peek, he could make out two young men, both Hispanic with close cut hair with a pair of AK-47's spraying the front of the store. "They don't seem too worried about causing a scene." The PI looked over at Oakley.

"Nope." He pulled out his phone and called it in as more shots tore through the building.

Matt looked over at what was left of the front door, which was pretty much nothing but a steel frame with glass fragments littering the welcome mat. "They've got a lot more firepower than we do."

"Uh huh. Help is on the way." Oakley suddenly ducked down after taking a peek as more shots rang out.

"Hey kid…roll that skateboard over here." Matt caught the board as the boy sent it across the debris-strewn floor. Crawling over to one of the shelves, the PI pulled down a roll of duct tape, a box of matches, and a can of hairspray.

"What in the…" The agent's voice was cut off by another round of shots and in just a minute he had an answer to the question that he hadn't been able to get out. "This should be interesting."

Houston quickly crawled over to rest the front wheels of the skateboard over the doorframe, then jerked his head in the direction of the back of the store. He and Oakley scrambled back that way and the PI took aim at the bottom of the hairspray can that was duct taped to the skateboard and had a line of matches taped across the end. With one shot the can was punctured and the matches flared to life, sending the skateboard out of the door and causing it to explode in the parking lot. The sound of tires squealing was heard and all fell silent except for the sound of approaching sirens. Picking themselves up off of the floor, Matt and the agent looked out at the parking lot where the wooden flower box near the street was flaming. "Think they're gone now." The PI made his way to the door and cautiously looked around as three police cars and a truck from the Border Patrol pulled up outside. Sgt. Mark Traughber came out of the truck, AR-15 in hand and looked up to see Houston and Oakley stepping through what was left of the market's front door. "How come I'm not surprised?" The Border Patrol officer looked around and saw the few pieces of what remained of the skateboard. "What the hell was that?" Oakley began laughing and was bordering on tears, much to the anger of Traughber.

Looking back in the store Houston pulled out his wallet and took out a couple of bills. "Here ya go, kid. Think you can get a new one with that?" He handed the money over to the young man who looked at the two crisp one hundred dollar bills and nodded before tucking them in his pocket and looking around the parking lot. "Whoa. Cool." He gave Matt a fist bump and went to check out what was left of his old board.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

"So where in the hell did you get the idea for the flaming skateboard?" Oakley pulled back out onto San Dario.

"You remember my Uncle Roy that helped us with the Twenty Nine Palms deal? He showed it to me on Who Tube – thought it was kinda neat."

"I'm not sure Traughber believed you about that." The agent started laughing again. "Oh God…" He shook his head. "You know this is the most fun I've had…in I don't know when."

"You're a lot more fun to work with when you're laughing, that's for sure. Hang on, it's CJ." Matt answered his phone. "Yeah, Babe?"

"I've got some information on your possible shooters. You haven't blown up anything else since you called have you?" She rolled her eyes. Matt had called her while Oakley was having to explain to the police and Traughber what had happened at the market. Since he was delayed by filling out a report, he got her to research the four names that Rodriquez had given them that morning.

"No ma'am. We just left there and are headed to check on the guy that Valerio told us about. Did you get anything? I'm gonna put it on speaker so don't talk dirty." He punched the button as Oakley started laughing again.

"Good morning, Agent Oakley."

"Yeah, it's not too bad. And please call me Chris."

"Alright then, Chris, I did some checking on the four possible shooters. The first, Antonio Vega, was deported three years ago after spending some time in Huntsville Prison for drug charges and illegally entering the country. He appears to have been trained by some of the older members of Las Serpientes. There have been reports that he's tied to some of the mass killings along the border that Las Serpientes have taken credit for in the last couple of years. I haven't been able to pin down an address for him though, or for any of the others either. They tend to move around quite a bit."

"On to number two on your list, Enrico Diego Garcia. He also appears to have been trained like Vega, but I've also seen reports that the two of them don't get along at all. Garcia seems to be trusted by the high ranking members and is usually acting as a bodyguard to some of them. It's rumored that he has spearheaded some of the kidnappings that have been carried out in border towns, but there isn't any hard evidence."

"Next on the list is Edmundo Nando. This guy is really young – about eighteen from what I've been able to find out, but he's had quite a history with the gang. He's the great nephew of one of the original founders and word has it that he's bent on being _numero uno_ in the organization. Modesty isn't one of his traits; he's taken credit for quite a few of the beheadings that have been carried out not only on members of rival gangs but also on two public officials who tried to stop them. He and Garcia seem to be chummy."

"Last on your list is Gomez Lucas. His nickname is _el Tigre_. Apparently he likes to stalk his prey and then attack. He's a real loner and doesn't have much to do with anyone with the exception of Nando and his grandmother who lives in Nuevo Laredo."

"All four of these guys sound like real winners, CJ." Houston scratched his moustache with the back of his thumb. "From what you've told us Lucas and Nando stand out…but the other two are about as likely." He fell silent for a minute. "See what you can dig up for us on Hector Vargosa." Looking over at Oakley he spoke again. "Let's pull over for a minute – maybe we can learn a little more about him before we put eyes on him."

"Okay." Oakley pulled into the parking lot of a small department store and put the car in park.

"Hmmm…" CJ was still working the keyboard. "It looks like Vargosa is doing pretty well for himself. He's got a couple of properties in the Laredo area. One is a used car lot on Arkansas that is apparently run by his cousin Pepe Vargosa and the other is a trailer park southeast of town along the river. There are about fifteen mobile homes on the property."

"That could be useful when he's moving people across the border." Chris tapped on the steering wheel.

"He apparently likes to keep a low profile…although from what I'm seeing in this picture of him it probably isn't too easy." She cracked up as did Matt and Chris. "That's about it guys."

"That's more than we knew a few minutes ago, Babe. Thanks. I'll call you again later. Don't forget to take it easy, okay?"

"Yes dear." CJ used the same henpecked voice that her husband adopted on occasion. "Love you, Cowboy."

"Love you. 'Bye." Matt disconnected the call. "Okay, guess we better go see if we can talk to Vargosa."

They pulled into the lot on Arkansas a short time later and were watched cautiously by a man that both thought must be Pepe Vargosa. When he saw the logo on the car door he turned and headed for the cinder block building that served as both service bay and office of the small business. As he got out of the car the PI cut his eyes at Oakley. "Reckon he's making a pot of coffee for us?"

"Highly doubtful – but it would be nice." The two went up to the door of the building. "Hi there, would Hector happen to be around?"

"No, he's out today. Got a cold." The wormy man behind the desk was giving the pair a worried look.

"Well that's too bad." Chris looked around the room as Matt wandered into the service bay where a car was sitting on a pair of jacks.

"You can't go in there – it's against the safety rules." Vargosa quickly left his seat and headed for the doorway where Chris blocked his path.

"Oh, you don't have to worry – this guy is all about safety, believe me." He watched as the PI cautiously walked around to the driver's side of the car where a pair of legs were sticking out.

"How about coming out and talking to us, Hector." Houston had unsnapped the strap on his holster and had his hand on the pistol's butt.

"That isn't Hector – I told you he's not here."

"Then I guess lowering the jacks a little bit wouldn't bother this guy – since he isn't as big as Hector." He reached for the hydraulic release on the jack and gave it a small twist. Although the man under the car didn't say anything he did jump a little bit. _"Vienen de fuera, mi amigo."_ There was no more movement from the man and Matt twisted the release a little bit more causing the car to suddenly lurch and the fat man to rocket under the car and come out on the other side at the Homeland Security agent's feet. He was met with a pistol pointed right at his head. Houston had his gun on the other man. "Both of y'all get in the office – now – _vayas_." Hector fumbled trying to get to his feet. "Don't just stand there – help your cuz up, Pepe." He pointed the gun at the man as he continued to flounder and the thin man grunted as he helped to pull Hector to his feet and the pair went into the office. "Hands on the wall – I'm sure you know the drill." Houston holstered his pistol and pulled two pistols off of Hector and one off of Pepe. "You boys sure must not like this neighborhood – kinda scared are ya?" He grabbed Pepe by the collar and put him in a chair away from the desk. "Hector, have a seat." He motioned to the chair next to the man's cousin. "On second thought – have a couple of 'em." The glare that he received said that Vargosa didn't find it funny in the least.

"Who in the hell are you?" Pepe looked between the two.

"We're your friendly neighborhood cops here to make you feel more secure." Houston tapped the badge on his belt. "Now we've got a few questions for y'all. What do you know about the two Border Patrol agents that were shot?"

"Nothing." Hector looked between the two.

"Really? 'Cause we've been told that you know all about it, Hector." Matt's voice had started heading downward and his eyes took on the cold look. No one said anything for a minute. "You got anywhere to be?" He looked over at Oakley.

"Nope – no pressing engagements. You?"

"_Nada absolutamente." _Houston looked at the cousins. "How about y'all – got any appointments?" Neither man said a word. "Guess not, so you've got all day to talk to us, huh?"

"We don't know anything about it." Hector continued to look between the two men.

"Do you boys have anything in your records about these two?" Matt walked over behind the desk and began looking around.

"We can find out soon enough." The agent pulled out his phone and began to dial as Pepe made a break for the door. "Nope." Oakley stuck out his foot and Pepe hit the floor face first.

Houston came around the desk and removed handcuffs from the back of his belt. "Hands behind your back." He cuffed the man and went back around to the desk where he began going through the drawers. "These fellas are acting kind of suspicious, wouldn't you say? Think we better do some looking around in here." He opened the top left drawer. "Now if at any point y'all should remember something important – like something to do with the shootings – I would probably have to quit looking in here to talk to you." Neither man said a word so the PI shrugged and went back to his search as Oakley called in to run criminal checks on the Vargosas.

"Tsk, tsk…you two haven't been very good boys, now have you?" The agent hung up the phone. "Ole Pepe here seems to have a problem with herbs of the illegal variety. And Hector has been known to have folks around him that aren't actually supposed to be in the country…imagine that."

"We didn't have anything to do with the shootings." Pepe spoke up.

"But I bet you might just know somebody who did." Oakley looked down at the man. The room grew quiet once again.

"Mmph…" Matt had pulled a magazine out of the drawer. "Miss November is kinda…" He turned the open magazine, inspecting the picture. "That's just…not hygienic…at all." He gave a shudder and went on through the drawer. "Uh oh, Pepe. Have you been using something besides oregano and chili powder? 'Cause it kinda smells like…"

"I know somebody who might have done it." The skinny little man had the air pushed out of his lungs when Hector planted his right foot on his cousin's back.

"_Mejor que tengas tranquilo."_

"Get off of him." Chris Oakley shoved Hector's leg and Pepe sucked in a breath.

"I'm listening." Houston leaned over the desk and looked down at the used car salesman.

"I don't know his real name – but they call him _El Tigre_."

"Uh huh – know where he is?"

"No."

"Got a phone number?"

"No."

"Know somebody who does?"

"No."

"I really don't think this is oregano in here – doesn't look quite right." The PI started to reach for the baggy.

"He hangs out at a bar in Nuevo Laredo."

"And…?" Matt looked at him. "The name of the bar would be helpful, Pepe."

"Los Dos Toros."

"Really? 'Cause that sounds kinda made up." Houston leaned over the desk again. "You know, maybe we should take him with us, Chris. He likes to party so I bet he'd like to go there."

"No, I swear that's the name…really."

Matt came around the desk and squatted down next to the skinny man, his voice taking on the gravelly tone and his eyes the steely glint. "It better be…because if it isn't and I have to come talk to you again you're gonna be wishing you'd never been born. _¿Comprende?_" Pepe nodded vigorously. Matt looked up at Hector who was staring a hole through his cousin. "You boys better behave when we leave here. And if there are any problems, we'll be back." He took the cuffs off of Pepe and he and Chris calmly walked out to the car and drove away.

When they were a block from the lot, the Homeland Security agent burst into laughter once again. "Not hygienic?! Oh my God…" He swiped at the tears rolling down his cheeks as the PI sat and smiled.

"If you had seen what I did…you would probably agree." The two rode in silence after Oakley calmed down. "You know – I've been wondering…the guys that shot up the market this morning? Do you think they were there for us or Valerio?"

"I don't know – I was wondering the same thing myself."

A half hour later the pair was sitting down to lunch. "Do you know anybody in Nuevo Laredo?" Matt took a sip of the Fizzy Pop that he had ordered at the little taquería a couple of blocks away from the point of entry. The owner, a woman of about sixty, brought the two men a tray loaded down with tacos. He looked up at her and smiled. "_Gracias, Señora."_ After loading up his first taco with hot sauce – much to the disgust of Chris Oakley – he looked up at the agent.

"How can you do that?" Oakley shook his head. "I don't know of anybody. It's been several years since I worked down here. I've gotta tell you – I don't really want to go over there."

"It isn't my first choice either, but how likely is it for us to find the guy over here?" Matt shook the small bottle of hot sauce and only a drop appeared. "Be right back." He got up and went back to the counter returning with another bottle. Sitting down he loaded up the taco and proceeded to eat it. "Mmph…man, these are good."

"How can you tell?" Chris shook his head.

"You're not scared of this stuff are ya?" The PI picked up the bottle and held it over the agent's plate.

"Not scared but not stupid either." Oakley held his hand out to shield his food as the PI laughed. "I'm sure we've got somebody on that side of the border, though. I'll have to make a couple of phone calls. But not until we get back to the office."

"Well…" Matt took a swallow of Fizzy Pop. "If we could get them to try to track down these guys without drawing suspicion it would be great." He loaded down another taco and dug in.

Back at the Border Patrol office, Houston stayed out in the squad room and studied a map of the river while Oakley made a few phone calls. As he looked at the map a thought occurred to him: both of the shootings had happened within a mile of each other. Was there some particular reason why the area was targeted or had it been a crime of opportunity? Generally there was a reason for a sniper hit – to take out a specific target. There was nothing in the records of either officer to explain why they would have been singled out. Matt was leaning toward the theory that it was more a matter of location when Chris came out looking for him.

"I've got some good news. Contact has been made with two people we have on that side of the border and they're going to check out the possibles." He followed the PI's gaze to the map. "Something?"

"I don't know." Houston explained what he was thinking about. "Maybe they've got plans on something going down in that area? Maybe a really big group crossing?"

"But we're paying more attention to that area now because of the shootings."

Matt snapped his fingers. "Maybe that's what they want – to redirect our attention to an area where nothing is going to happen."

"So they may be planning something for another part of the river. Twisted, but it makes sense. But there's a lot of river out there. How are we supposed to know what they've got planned?"

Shaking his head, Houston continued to look at the map. "They…" Just as he started to speak the noise level in the room went up and Traughber yelled at the two of them.

"They've hit again."


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

Houston and Oakley piled into a truck with Capt. Prospero and headed out to where another officer had been hit along the riverbank. This time the officer, although he had been hit, was not dead. Sergeant Emilio Ochoa had taken a hit to the right shoulder but had made it back to his truck and called for help as well as moved his truck into an area where he was no longer a target. When the captain pulled up to the scene, the paramedics were removing the sergeant from his truck.

"Captain…" Ochoa was pushing away the oxygen mask that one of the paramedics was trying to put on him. "Damn it! Quit!" He shoved the hand away again. "I saw the shooter."

"Did you recognize him?"

Shaking his head no, Ochoa spoke again. "He's young – real young. Looked like a damn kid."

Matt and Chris exchanged a look. "Probably Nando." The PI pulled out his phone and showed a picture of the suspect to Ochoa.

"That's the little bastard. He was laughing. I could hear him. That's what got my attention when I was patrolling – I heard someone laughing and got out to look."

"Alright Ochoa, good job. You go on and get patched up, you hear? I'll come check on you later." Prospero closed the door on the ambulance.

Matt pulled out his phone and called CJ. "Hey, we just had another officer get shot." He walked away from the others. "It's about three-quarters of a mile south of the Bates scene. Did you get anything on it?"

"Hang on. I was in the kitchen." CJ hurried back to the study. "I don't have…wait a minute. He left in a red SUV headed east on…the road isn't marked. It's a dirt road that runs alongside the silo that we were talking about. Okay, I've got him in sight."

"Alright keep tabs on him." Matt turned to Oakley and waved him over, explaining that CJ had eyes on him.

Without any hesitation, he pulled out his phone and called his contact on the Mexican side of the border. The pair, along with Prospero, went back to the truck and began the trip toward the location on the US side that was across from where Nando was speeding along next to the river. As CJ relayed the suspect's changing location Oakley in turn gave the information to his contact. Matt could hear the man on the agent's phone wondering how they were getting the information. After twenty minutes, the contact was approaching the shooter along with members of the Mexican Army. The minute that Nando spotted the military, he made an evasive move which turned out to be a big mistake: his SUV plunged into the river.

As they neared the location, CJ reported that he had managed to get out of the vehicle and was attempting to swim to the US side of the Rio Grande. Prospero slammed on the brakes and pointed him out. Both Matt and Oakley got out of the truck - the PI leaving his phone on the dash - and with pistols in hand they went to intercept the shooter on the river bank.

Back in Houston, CJ was watching the whole thing on the computer monitor and could see her husband and Chris Oakley, now along with other officers, confronting the man who was obviously beginning to tire after fighting with the strong river currents. After slipping under the water's surface twice, he went under once again and Houston stripped out of his vest and dove into the river along with Oakley and another officer. After a frantic few moments of searching the PI surfaced, his arm around the suspect as he swam back toward the shore soon aided by Chris and the other officer. As resuscitation efforts on Nando were started by other officers, the three men lay on the river bank and attempted to catch their breath as did CJ.

A few minutes later she watched Matt as he got to his feet and headed back to the truck. Still sounding slightly out of breath he spoke to her. "You still there?"

"Yeah, are you okay?"

"Uh huh." He was now leaning against a tree.

"Thought you weren't going to do any more swimming?"

"I was sure hoping. That was pretty bad." Houston knew that he had come close to drowning himself.

"Just try not to do it again – please?"

"I'll do my best but at this point I don't think I can promise anything." He stood and took his pistol and vest from Oakley who came back over to the truck carrying them. "Guess I better get off of here. Love you."

"Love you. 'Bye." After hanging up, CJ herself took a big breath. Although he hadn't said it, she could tell by the sound of her husband's voice that he had been scared. As she sat there she wished that when Chris Oakley had asked for help and Matt looked to her for approval that she had gone with her first instinct and said no.

"Are you okay?" Sheila had come to the door of the study and saw the expression on her friend's face.

"Better now that he's back on dry land." Looking back at the computer monitor she saw Matt and Chris climb into the back of the pickup as the ambulance pulled away carrying the shooting suspect. Sheila walked around and squinted at the screen.

"Don't tell me he was in that river again."

"Yep."

"CJ, I know he wants to help people and he's good at it – great actually. But don't you think he needs to be a little more careful?"

"He's trying to, Sheila. Believe it or not, it isn't as bad now as it used to be." She looked up at the incredulous look on the nanny's face. "Matt just…" She shrugged then laughed. "Like he told me when I was pregnant with Catey – he doesn't look for trouble it just seems to find him."

Back at the Border Patrol office, Matt once again hit the shower and as he was getting dressed was thinking about the case. He and Oakley had been talking about the fact that the hits might be trying to distract them from where the action might really be happening. Sergeant Emilio Ochoa had been lucky to have only been shot in the shoulder. As he zipped up another pair of duty boots, the PI thought about that. Why did Nando suddenly miss?

Oakley came out of the showers drying his hair and reached into his locker for his duffel bag. "These clothes are…wow…rank _might_ be the right word, but I'm not sure it's strong enough."

"Yeah, the hotel is probably gonna be glad when I'm gone." Matt had already put his wet clothes into another plastic bag and was putting his gun belt back on as he spoke. "I was wondering – why do you reckon Nando missed this time?"

"Don't know." Chris pulled on his socks. "I was just thinking about that."

Matt ejected the magazine from his pistol and unloaded it, wiping down not only it but the bullets inside, before removing the recoil spring from the slide and making sure that no dirt or mud from the riverbank would be causing him problems. The last thing he wanted was a gun jam. "Unless it wasn't him." He began putting the pistol back together.

"CJ saw him leaving there."

"I mean maybe it wasn't him the first two times."

"I guess that's possible."

"Think about it. Pepe told us it was probably _el Tigre_ who was the shooter. He's done that sort of thing before. But Nando is really young. I really doubt that he's had that much experience." The PI began reloading the magazine. "Do you think your friend on the other side of the border still feels like trying to track him down?"

"I'll give him a call."

When he was done with the pistol, Houston went into the office that he and Chris were sharing and poured himself a cup of coffee and opened up the laptop. Pulling up an aerial view from Goggle Maps, the PI studied the river once again and then happened to remember what CJ had told him about Hector Vargosa: he owned a trailer park southeast of town. All of the shootings had happened northwest of town. He looked up the name of the property and then found it on the map. When Oakley walked in, still on the phone with his contact, Matt was still poring over the section of river.

After Oakley hung up, Matt turned the laptop so that the other man could see. "This is Vargosa's property…" The PI pointed to the map. "It's a pretty narrow crossing right there during drier weather…I'm sure right now it isn't what with the water levels being up." He shook his head. "I've got a feeling that this area down south here is where they have plans. But as for what in the hell they are or when…"

"Our nearest cameras are here and here." The agent pointed out the locations. "They won't pick up on traffic along that stretch of the river."

"Y'all have seismic sensors out, too, don't you?"

Oakley shook his head. "Yeah." He took a sip of coffee. "But there are a lot of problems with them that need to be worked out – radio frequencies, rusting due to rainfall. And the flooding we just had hasn't helped any. Hell, even ants have chewed through wires on some of them, as unbelievable as that seems."

Turning the computer back to face himself, Houston continued to study the property. After chewing on the information for a minute he called CJ. "Hey, have you got a minute?"

"For you, I've got all the time in the world, Cowboy. Whatcha need?" She smiled over at Madre Rosa.

"Uh…" He looked over at Oakley. "I need you to change your settings." He punched a few keys on the computer before getting up and going to the door to close it. "I want you to set it to record in a continuous sweep between two pairs of coordinates. Can you do that?"

"Uh…" CJ went into the study, reached into her computer case, and removed the code book that had come with the satellite program. "Let me look it up in here. I haven't done that yet."

"I haven't either." He waited.

"Okay, I found it. I'll give a try and let you know. Anything else?"

"Nope, just don't overdo. Love you."

"Love you, too, sweetie. 'Bye." She hung up, pulled the codebook closer and began on her husband's request.

Matt disconnected the call and looked over at Oakley. "Same as before – you ask me no questions and I'll tell you no lies. Deal?"

"As long as we catch these bastards I don't care." He took another sip of coffee. "Our contact on the Mexican side says that he is in the process of trying to pick up the trail of our other three guys."

Capt. Prospero tapped on the door and stuck his head inside. "Hospital just called. Ochoa is gonna be back with us in a couple of weeks. Edmundo Nando however – let's just say he's no longer going to be a problem for anybody this side of hell."

"Thanks, Cap." Matt looked at Oakley. "That's one down for sure."


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7 **

After talking it over, Matt and Chris swung by La Posada and picked up the PI's truck and went for a drive to take a look at Vargosa's trailer park property. It was almost dark when they passed by the first time. Several children were playing out in front of the first few trailers but the other end of the park appeared to be dark and deserted. "That's a lot of trash in the cans out front for nobody to be living there." The PI drove back toward the north a little ways.

"Could be a stash house for the people he's sneaking across."

Houston nodded. "Really though, think about it: there have been three shootings. That's drawn a lot of attention to the border. It would seem to me like the less violent incidents there were the better off it would be for the coyotes and their clients – keeping a low profile is the best way to operate obviously. But there's been a large effort made just to piss off the Border Patrol. Just like any other kind of cop they get mad when they lose a man – or woman." He thought back to the murder of an LAPD sergeant about a month before. Bob Peterson had been a good friend not just to Matt, but to numerous officers in the department and the effort to get his killer had been overwhelming. "It just doesn't make good business sense overall. I'm thinking that there must be something really big about to go down – but I don't think a few of your run of the mill illegal aliens are going to account for it. I think they're either trying to slip over someone much more important or they're planning an attack."

"I'd have to agree with you – but who or what? We've got absolutely no idea."

Houston pulled into the parking lot of a Waldo Mart and slid out of the truck, opening the rear door and removing a box. After climbing back up in his seat and closing the door, he opened the top and began sorting through some of the critters inside.

"BugBytes?" Chris looked.

"Yep. Handy little critters. I was thinking later on we might find a few trees or phone poles that some of these little fellas could sit on for a while. Maybe they'll see something that we can't see with your cameras." Setting eight of the tiny surveillance cameras on the console, the PI double checked the numbers on the bottom of them before closing the box and replacing it back under the seat. "After we find some dinner let's see about putting a few of these around."

"Okay." Oakley watched as the PI slid the cameras into an envelope that he folded up and put in his pocket before dropping the truck into gear and pulling out of the lot. "Houston, I've got to ask you something."

"You might not get an answer." The PI grinned as he pulled out into the intersection.

"Why aren't you a cop? I mean I know you're a deputy, but why weren't you already a cop?"

"I don't like all the rules, Chris. I realize that there's a reason why they're written and in place, but in some circumstances it just doesn't apply in my opinion. Police are limited in their ability to help people sometimes because of that. "

"So why do you have the Harris County badge?"

"Well…" Matt thought. "It's a little bit different down here than it is in LA – as I'm sure you've noticed. That doesn't mean that the Constitution isn't being followed – it obviously is…it's just…I don't know. I guess deep down I really wanted to be a cop, but... It's a long story." They were quiet for a moment. "Actually, I haven't taken hardly any cases outside of LAPD or the Fire Marshal's office since I've started classes for Fire Investigation."

"I wondered. When we were on the way out to the ranch, Hoyt was telling me about how you got that badge last December. Needless to say I was shocked." Both men cracked up.

"You weren't the only one." After a dinner at a little mom and pop diner, the two drove down toward the river and picked up the dirt road that ran alongside it, Matt pulling his pistol out and putting it on the console where he could reach it quickly if needed. A few miles along they crossed paths with a truck from Border Patrol. Stopping and rolling down the window, Matt and Oakley spoke to the young officer. "How's it goin'?"

"Okay. I was wondering who was crazy enough besides me to be out here. Now I know." Officer Michele Gonzalez laughed.

"You be careful out here." Matt gave her a smile and rolled up his window. The pair drove on a little further without seeing anything or anyone else and then turned and started back up toward Vargosa's property. They passed by Gonzalez once again before the PI cut the lights and drove by the light of the moon along the trail that ran between the trailer park and the river. He stopped at a few spots along the way and attached critters to trees before turning and driving back out and up onto the paved road along Castro-Urdiales Avenue. There was no one outside and neither man could see anyone looking out. "Guess we'll just have to take a chance." The PI slipped out of the truck and attached a couple of critters on a phone pole and power pole, got back in the truck and drove a couple of blocks away where he stopped and activated them. Once he was certain they were all working properly he looked over at Oakley. "I'd say we're done for the night – unless something else happens."

"Alright by me – that little swimming session kind of kicked my butt." The Homeland Security agent shook his head. "I'm definitely getting too old for this."

Driving toward La Posada, Matt looked over at the man. "How many years have you got in?"

"Well let's see, here. I had six in the Air Force, then went to Border Patrol and was there for about ten years before Homeland Security and that's where I've been ever since. So let's see six plus ten plus eleven…twenty seven years give or take."

"Thinking about retirement?"

Oakley sighed. "Yes and no; I'd like to, but…something just keeps me here. I just don't like the bad guys to win, ya know?"

"Yep."

"What about you? You and CJ have one kid and two more on the way. Your life is pretty dangerous from what I've seen. And it's not like you have to work."

"I've thought about it…but like I told CJ, I'm just not there yet. One of these days I'll stop." He pulled up in a parking space at the hotel. "What would you do if you retired?"

"I don't know…probably be the grumpy old man who runs all the kids off his lawn?" Oakley laughed as did Matt. "What about you?"

"I'd go back to Houston and concentrate on the ranch…and CJ…and however many kids we have. Might start my own baseball team." He cut his eyes over at the agent.

"You know what – I wouldn't doubt for a minute that you would sure try. See ya in the morning."

"'Night." Matt walked on inside and went up to his room where he showered once again before settling out on the deck with a beer to call CJ. "Hi there, sexy Lil Mama." There was laughter on the other end of the line. "Got it on speaker, huh?" He chuckled.

"Yep. How's it going?" CJ smiled as Sheila and Madre Rosa sat giggling. She listened as he brought her up to date. "It sounds like you two are trying to cover every possible angle that you can. The big problem is that's a lot of river to cover."

"It is. But, that's what we're working with. So how's Catey?"

"She got into some trouble earlier – I think she inherited a stubborn streak from you."

"No – from both of us." He laughed. "Was it anything serious?"

"Not really. She seems to think the word "no" needs to be investigated."

"Oh boy." He laughed again. "We really can't complain though – you know? She's been really good." He got quiet for a minute. "I miss you."

"I miss you, too. Any idea how long this might take?"

"Not really. I've got a feeling something big is about to go down, though." The seriousness in his tone didn't escape her. "I just hope no one else gets killed before it's over."

"Make sure you wear that vest, Cowboy."

"I have been. Guess I'm going to hit the books for a little while and then get some sleep. You be careful and don't get too tired, okay?"

"Madre Rosa and Sheila are making sure that doesn't happen. I love you."

"Love you, too. 'Bye." He hung up and drank down the rest of the beer before going back in and pulling up the next lecture on his laptop. He awoke at 4:15AM to his cell phone ringing. "What's wrong?" It was CJ.

"I had to make a bathroom trip and pulled up the satellite to check on things. Have you been watching your critters?"

"No, I fell asleep during a lecture." He pulled up the BugBytes program. "Where are we talking about?"

"The trailer park. As you go from north to south, it's the sixth trailer."

"Alright." He pulled up the feed from two of the critters, one that was covering the end closest to the river and one out on the street. "Hmmm…looks like somebody got taken out of there in a less than hospitable way. That was about 3:00AM."

"Uh huh. They took them to the river. If you click on the satellite feed at 3:03 you can see them getting in a boat."

Houston switched over. "Alright. And they went almost straight across. There's a makeshift boat launch there." He rubbed the back of his neck. "That's odd. How often do they take somebody _to_ Mexico instead of the other way around?"

"Exactly."

Both were quiet as they pondered over what was going on. "The way they dragged that guy outta there…he evidently pissed somebody off. It wasn't Hector Vargosa they took – he's bigger than that; but I wonder if it could have been Pepe? He gave us some information yesterday. Other than that I have no idea who it could have been."

"So I guess you and Chris will be doing a welfare check on Pepe today, huh?"

"I guess so." Matt rubbed his eyes. "Thanks for looking at that."

"No problem. I brought the laptop up with me last night for that very reason. Neither one of us can stay awake 24/7, so I figured that was the next best thing."

"Yep. Well, see if you can go back to sleep. How are my boys doing?" He smiled.

"Actually, I was going to tell you about that. I started feeling them move last night." CJ was smiling as well. "It's a weird feeling, knowing that there's something in there moving around – kind of like a couple of aliens." Both laughed.

"I love you, Babe. I can't wait to get back there."

"I love you, Cowboy. You just be extra careful – hear?"

"Yes ma'am. I'll call you later. 'Bye."

"'Bye." CJ hung up and looked down at her belly where she now felt the babies moving once again. "If you guys will settle back down I'd like to get some more sleep."


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

Matt went on and got dressed and left the hotel headed for the Border Patrol office. After stopping by a bakery and picking up several dozen doughnuts, he left one box at the front counter where he picked up his pass, gave a couple to some officers getting ready to go out and take their places at the checkpoint, left three in the common area, three in the squad room, and took one in to the office that he and Oakley had been sharing for the last couple of days. After starting a pot of coffee, he opened up the laptop and checked the satellite feed once again and then the critter cams. No other activity had occurred. As he poured himself a cup of the steaming hot brew his phone rang. "'Mornin'."

"Good morning." Oakley was leaving his hotel. "Hope I didn't wake you up."

"Nope. CJ took care of that." He told the agent what they had recorded.

"Hmmm…that's backwards. I think you're right – somebody might have gotten pissed off."

"I was wondering: since it was Vargosa's trailer park…do you think it could have been Pepe?"

"That's a good question. Want to pay a visit to the car lot again?"

"Or we could try his house – it's kind of early for him to be at work." Matt took another sip of coffee. "Have you heard anything from your friends on the other side of the border?"

"I heard from one of them a little while ago. _El Tigre_ hasn't been spotted anywhere. Antonio Vega was out clubbing last night and from what my contact says, will most likely have a hangover this morning. Enrico Garcia seems to be sticking close to his bosses right now; he never left the head honcho's house last night."

"So not much help other than they have locations on two of these guys. Are they going to be able to keep an eye on them?"

"My friend has been assured by his contact with the Mexican Army that they'll keep surveillance on them. I, however, am not as optimistic as he seems to be. Things like that have a way of being forgotten after a couple of days."

"Alright. Did he give you addresses?"

"He did."

"Are you on the way in?"

"Pulling in the parking lot now."

"Okay, we'll work with those addresses when you get in here."

A couple of minutes later Chris came walking in with a cup of coffee and a doughnut. "Looks like somebody was playing doughnut fairy this morning." He stopped when he saw the PI with almost a whole box.

"I prefer the term "Ambassador of Pastry"." Matt gave a laugh.

"Well you sure made a lot of people happy. Don't know what it is about doughnuts that cheers cops up so much, but it works."

"I thought we all needed a treat. Got those addresses?" Houston took the piece of paper from Oakley and looked at his watch before dialing CJ's number and putting it on speaker. "Hey Lil Mama – did I wake you up?"

"No – and you need to have a word with your sons when you get back. I'm all for getting an early start on the day but they're just a little too early." She heard Chris and Matt both laughing.

"I'll speak to them when I get home." Matt smiled. "Look, we've got a couple of addresses to work with now on the other side of the border. If one of these three guys is our real shooter we might do well to keep an eye on them." He took another sip of coffee and rattled off the addresses to her. "Let's change the observation pattern to include the Vargosa property and the two addresses that we have now. _El Tigre_ is still in the wind but we might at least be able to rule the other two out. I just hate to think that somebody else might have to get hurt for us to do that, though."

"There's not really much else we can do, hon. I'll set it up in a continuous sweep."

"Okay, we're going to check up on Pepe and then…I don't know. We'll just have to see what happens I guess. But look, you know you can lay down while you're keeping an eye on this stuff."

"I know. What would you say to Sheila possibly taking a turn?"

"I'd say she will probably jump at the chance. Good thinking. Okay, we're gonna get moving. I'll let you know if we find out anything. Love you."

"Love you, too. 'Bye."

Oakley chewed on a bite of doughnut thoughtfully and looked at Houston. "What?" Matt took another sip.

"You've got quite a set-up, don't you?"

The cowboy laughed. "It's kind of odd I guess, but it works. Ready to roust out Pepe?"

"Yep…well, after I snag another doughnut." Oakley reached into the box and hooked one on his finger before getting out of the chair. Matt closed up the laptop and put it in the bag before grabbing another for himself and following Chris outside.

"Let's take the truck." He pulled the keys out of his pocket, put on his vest, and slid behind the wheel as Oakley followed suit and climbed up in the cab. They drove over to the duplex on the corner of Price and Texas Streets.

Consulting a piece of paper, Oakley nodded. "That's his car."

"Front and back?"

"Works for me." He gave the PI a minute to work his way around to the back door and then walked up the two steps to knock on Pepe Vargosa's front door. He waited a minute before knocking again and could hear as Matt began rapping on the back. The front door of the adjoining apartment opened and an elderly man and woman looked at Oakley grumpily. "Good morning. Excuse me a minute." He pulled his phone out and called Houston. "Come on around front." Putting the phone back in his pocket the agent showed the couple his badge. "Sorry to disturb you folks this morning. We're looking for Mr. Vargosa."

"Not surprised." The couple exchanged a look and nodded and the man continued on. "That's a weaselly fella if I ever did see one. Too shifty and nervous."

"Yes sir." Oakley looked around as Houston came around and joined them.

As the PI looked up he got a big smile on his face. "Mr. Spence, how're ya doin'?"

The older man looked shocked. "Is that little Mattlock Houston?"

"Well, I'm not exactly little anymore but it's me." He shook hands with the man and gave the woman a hug. "How are you, Miss Margie?"

"Oh my goodness! I'm shocked! Just look at you! Give me another one of those hugs." All four cracked up as Matt did just that.

"What in the world are you doing here? Y'all come on in here." Mr. Spence opened the door. The pair followed the couple inside and had a seat on the sofa. "So what brings you here?"

"We're working on the Border Patrol shootings." Matt removed his ball cap and told them a little about what had been going on and that they needed to speak with Vargosa again. "Y'all wouldn't happen to have any idea where he might be would you?"

Miss Margie shook her head. "He keeps some rough company. There's one man that comes over there some – a BIG mean-looking man…"

"Is this him?" Oakley showed her a picture of Hector.

"Sure is. When I see him pull in the driveway I make sure this place is locked up tight."

"I wish we had never rented to Vargosa. We bought this place after I retired from your Daddy's company about seven years ago." Quinton Spence indicated the house. "I figured all I would have to do is a little plumbing work or painting on occasion and we could make enough off of the rent to be comfortable along with my Social Security and pension. It worked out fine till Vargosa showed up."

Miss Margie spoke then. "Oh, he was sweet as pie at first. Then the rent was a day late – that really wasn't a big deal to us – happens to everybody once in a while. But he made a habit of it. Then he wasn't paying at all."

"And he keeps some strange hours. I realize he's single and going to go out, but he sure made a lot of noise when he would come in at three or four in the morning." Quinton shook his head.

"Just plain rude, you know?"

"Yes ma'am."

"And I'm rude, too, I guess. Do you boys want some coffee?"

"Oh no ma'am, we just had some before we left the office. Thank you." Oakley gave her a smile and pointed at Matt. "This guy here brought in several dozen doughnuts for everybody this morning."

"Well police do like their doughnuts…or so I hear." Mr. Spence laughed and then looked at Matt. "Last I heard of you, you were a private eye out in California."

"No it wasn't either – remember when he was out on El Toro Bravo with the Coast Guard?" His wife corrected him.

"How could I forget that?" He shook his head. "So how did you end up here?"

"Well sir…it's a long story." Matt hit the high points on what had been happening for the last year or so.

"And I see a ring on your hand…" Mrs. Spence gave him a smile and laughed as he blushed slightly and pulled out his phone, bringing up a picture of CJ and Catey that he had taken a few days earlier. He handed it over to her. "Uh huh…see I told you, Quinton. I knew you were sweet on CJ. That's wonderful."

Oakley spoke up laughing. "But wait – there's more…" Matt blushed once again as he reached back into his wallet for the ultrasound picture.

"Oh my goodness! That's two in there isn't it?"

"Yes ma'am – they're due in September." He looked at the picture for a few seconds before replacing it.

"Well I'm sure your daddy would be celebrating if he were still around."

"Yes ma'am – he always wanted grandkids." Matt put his phone back up and looked up at Mr. Spence. "I wonder if maybe you could help us out a little bit – seeing as how you're the owner of the property and all…" He exchanged a look with Chris. "Do you think maybe we could get a look inside there?"

"You darn-tootin' can. We've already served him eviction papers. He's got about four days left. Maybe you're a prospective tenant." The older man winked and walked out on the front porch with the two men who put on gloves.

"Mr. Spence, if you don't mind it might be better if you let Chris and me take care of this." Matt reached down and unfastened the strap on his pistol.

"Oh yeah, sure thing." He handed Houston the key, stepped back inside his door, and he and his wife watched as Matt carefully unlocked the door and he and the agent entered.

The first thing Matt saw when they went in was a puddle of blood with about an eight inch diameter in the middle of the living room carpet. The two men went on and cleared the apartment's two bedrooms, bathroom, kitchen, and laundry room. Matt began searching the place while Chris called for crime scene techs to come process the house. As he ran through the contents of Pepe Vargosa's chest in the bedroom the PI found a stash of marijuana and what appeared to be cocaine. There was also a large wad of cash in the toilet tank. "Don't these guys know that EVERYBODY knows about the tank on the john?" He shook his head as Oakley shrugged.

The pair walked back out onto the front porch and were waiting for the techs to show up when the Spences came out to see what had happened. Matt took off his gloves and removed the vest as he and Chris told the pair what they had found. When the techs arrived, the agent took them inside and showed them what they had found while Matt caught up with the couple. When he emerged, Houston gave Miss Margie another hug and shook her husband's hand again.

"You and CJ come see us sometime when things calm down a little bit. I want to see that baby."

"Yes ma'am. We'll sure try." He said his goodbyes and the two men got into the truck and left. "So…" Houston looked over at his companion at the stop sign. "Where do we go from here?"

"Hector's maybe?" Oakley shrugged.

"Alright." After looking up the address on a map, Matt headed east. "I wonder if CJ has anything else?" He punched her number on his phone and hit the speaker button. After talking to Catey for a minute, he got the chance to fill his wife in on what they had run across at Pepe's house as well as the surprise of finding the Spences there.

"They were always so sweet, and Miss Margie makes the best chocolate cake ever. Man, that sounds good about now." She heard Matt's laughter on the other end of the line. "Oh hush. I've been watching the, uh, you-know-what and critters but haven't seen anything else suspicious."

"Have you seen any sign of Hector Vargosa?" Chris was sure hoping.

"No, I've seen people leaving the other trailers going to work and getting the kids off to school but that's about it."

"Alright, we're not too far from Hector's place. Talk to you later – and yes ma'am, I'm about to put it on and you know I will. Love you." Matt chuckled.

"Love you. 'Bye." CJ hung up and went back to watching the trailer park and the adjoining stretch of river as well as the locations in Mexico of Enrico Garcia and Antonio Vega.

The two men stopped a few blocks away from Hector Vargosa's house and put their vests back on. They pulled into the curb in front of the house that was at the intersection of Moreno and Garfield situated right next to the Union Pacific railroad tracks. The moment they exited the truck the barking of several dogs was heard behind an eight foot high wooden fence that surrounded the house. The two men exchanged a look and Matt walked up to the fence and looked between two of the slats. "Looks to be about six or eight dogs – all kinds." After a moment of thought, the PI walked over to the gate and checked it: unlocked. "Tell you what – you go around back in case he's got another way out back there."

"What in the hell are you gonna do?"

"Hope my pipes are good enough." He saw the confused look on Oakley's face. "Shoo." He gave the agent a grin and started whistling a tune and the dogs began to quiet slightly. Chris shook his head and then trotted around the corner of the fence. Matt kept whistling and most of the dogs were standing at the gate trying to figure out what they were hearing. He then started singing.

_**As I walked out on the streets of Laredo,  
As I walked out in Laredo one day  
I spied a young cowboy wrapped up in white linen,  
Wrapped up in white linen and cold as the clay.**_

As he continued to sing the ballad, the PI eased the gate open and calmly walked into the yard. Six dogs came to him, sniffing and wagging their tails, their heads turning as he sang and began petting on them, all the while working his way up to the front door where he began knocking. He had already seen Hector looking from behind the blinds when he first came through the gate and now that he opened the door it was easy to see the surprise on his face.

"What the hell are you doin', man?"

"Came to check on you and make sure you're okay." Matt was still petting on the dogs and he made a kissing noise that got their attention. "Sit." He pointed down and all but one sat. "Sit." The remaining dog did as he was told. Looking back at Hector he spoke. "I'm not so sure about your cousin; but then again I've got a feeling that you already know about him, doncha?"

"I don't know what the hell you're talkin' about."

"There's a nice sized puddle of blood in Pepe's living room floor and he's nowhere to be found. And I also know that somebody was given a trip across the river to the Mexican side early this morning – none too gently. Want to tell me about that?"

Hector, who had been standing with his hands in his pockets suddenly moved, only to find himself staring down the barrel of Houston's 9mm Glock. "Easy…hand it over…_ahora." _The PI took the gun, a .38 revolver, and tucked it in his waistband. "_Girar_ …" Shifting the Glock to his left hand, he reached back for his cuffs and Hector made a lunge at him, knocking him off of the porch. As the rotund man was about to pounce on him, Matt fired a shot in the air. "_Estupido._" Hector stopped where he was, the dogs looking back and forth between the two men, but not moving. Regaining his feet, Matt pulled out the cuffs and stepped back up on the porch. "Against the wall, Hector." The large man let out with a string of insults in Spanish as Matt put the cuffs on and patted him down and Oakley came back around to the front.

"Houston, you okay?"

"Yeah." As he led Vargosa to the gate he looked at the dogs that were now following them. "When was the last time these dogs were fed?"

"Screw you."

"No thanks. I don't swing like that." Matt shoved him through the gate and closed it. "Keep an eye on our slippery friend here. I'll be right back." He carefully opened the gate and stepped back in, quietly talking to the dogs, and went into the house. After rummaging around in the kitchen, he found what was left of a bag of dog food, then after a little more searching found a box of corn flakes and some tortillas along with five pounds of hamburger. "Y'all are gonna eat good today, anyway." Putting the food down in the yard he watched as the dogs began eating hungrily and then walked around to find a garden hose and a large trough. "Might as well stick the bastard with a good water bill." He turned the spigot on and put the end of the hose into the trough so that the dogs would have plenty to drink.

Returning to the truck he heard Chris questioning Vargosa about Pepe and the pre-dawn trip across the river. Their prisoner wasn't in the talking mood and suddenly jerked forward, head-butted the agent in the face, and tried to make a run for it. Houston took about three strides and tackled him before rolling him over, the breath knocked out of him. _"Saca tu culo gordo hasta."_ He helped him up and took him back to the truck where Oakley was doing his best to stop the blood gushing from his nose. "You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be fine." The agent shot Vargosa a nasty look and pulled his phone out to call for someone to ferry the man to the Border Patrol office.

"So what about it, Hector? What's it gonna be? Are you going to talk to us or would you prefer I get somebody to mix up your paperwork and send you across the river with a new name?" Houston looked at the man.

"I don't know what in the hell you're talking about."

"That's okay. We've got witnesses that put you at Pepe's place last night." The PI saw the shock on Vargosa's face, gratified that his bluff was working. "Yep, and we've got surveillance of the trip across the river."

"I didn't do anything to Pepe."

"But you knew about it didn't you?" He took a step closer and his voice began lowering to a growl. "You got pissed yesterday when he started talking about _el Tigre_. But we already knew about him." Getting within an inch of his face Matt looked unblinkingly into his eyes. "You better speak up now…" He let the threat hang in the air.

Hector thought on it for a minute as Chris turned back to the pair. "Somebody higher up found out about what he said – but not from me. I told them I wasn't even there."

"Wonder if Pepe told 'em you were?" Oakley was still trying to get the bleeding to stop and Matt went to the back door of the truck and removed a roll a paper towels and handed them over.

"I don't know."

"If he gave you up, you're in danger, too." Matt stopped. "Look, right now we've got you on two counts of assaulting an officer. If Pepe turns up dead – and I think all three of us know that's the case – you could be looking at an accessory charge. That's a lot heavier penalty." Hector shook his head as he thought. "Who was the higher up that you talked to?"

"Enrico Garcia." He looked down at the ground.

"Was this a phone call or was he in town?" Matt knew Garcia had never left _el Jefe's _house.

"I don't know where he was – he called me."

"What do you think?" Matt looked at Oakley who, although the bleeding had slowed, was still losing blood.

"I…" His response was obliterated by the sound of automatic gunfire. All three men dove behind the truck for cover, Houston and Oakley pulling their pistols out and returning fire at a black GMC SUV that had stopped just a few feet from the truck. The Homeland Security agent had pulled out his phone and was calling for more backup as Matt tried to determine how many shooters there were and who they might be.

Taking a quick peek around the back bumper the PI got off a shot at one of the men hitting him squarely between the eyes. A shout went up from the SUV and as another shooter tried to help their friend, Matt took aim and shot him in the right shoulder, spinning him around and causing him to hit his head on the open door of the vehicle. The driver was trying to advance on Matt who fired three more shots in his direction. As the driver made another attempt, Houston shot him in the left thigh, causing the shooter go down in a heap screaming. Oakley popped up and took out the remaining shooter with a shot to the belly.

When all fell silent, Houston moved in and took the weapons out of reach of the men on the ground, and cleared the vehicle. Sirens could be heard in the distance as Oakley joined him in assessing the wounded. "This guy is dead." He pointed to the man that Houston had shot in the head. "This other one here is out cold. Got a big old gash on his head plus a hole in his shoulder. Good thing he's out, he won't feel the handcuffs." He bent over, cursing at the bleeding from his nose and cuffed the shooter.

Houston checked the other two. The one that had been shot in the leg was crying. "Hold pressure on that." Not sure that he had understood, the PI repeated the phrase in Spanish. "_Mantenga la presión en eso."_ The man nodded and held it as Matt pulled a knife out of his pocket and cut off the man's t-shirt, making a tourniquet out of it.

Oakley meantime was kneeling next to the shooter who had taken a round in the stomach. "Where is Pepe?_ ¿Dónde está Pepe?" _

As he helped to apply pressure to the leg wound, Matt looked over at the young man. "_Confiese sus pecados antes que sea demasiado tarde." _

"He's dead." Tears rolled down from his eyes to the hard asphalt that he lay on.

"Who's the sniper?" Matt looked at the puddle of blood that was getting bigger around him as their backup arrived along with an ambulance.

"_El Tigre." _


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

After spending three hours at the scene dealing with the aftermath of the shootout and then going back to the office to fill out a report on the morning's activities, Matt had a super-sized headache and was wishing that Sheriff Francine Martinez hadn't suggested him to help with the case. Chris Oakley came into the office just after Houston wrapped up the paperwork, his nose taped up. "Ya broke it, huh?"

"Uh huh." The Homeland Security agent sounded plugged up.

"Speaking as someone who's dealt with that fairly recently can I give you some advice?"

"Sure."

"Stay away from black pepper…and the perfume aisle at Waldo Mart." He watched as Oakley cracked up and then regretted it.

"No more jokes, please."

"I was serious." Houston stood up and stretched, popping his back and letting out with a sigh of relief before drinking down the last of his coffee.

"The guy with the belly wound died right after he got to the ER."

Nodding Matt replied, "I'm surprised he lasted as long as he did."

"Have you interrogated Hector?"

"Nope. I've been letting him cool his heels…and sweat a little bit."

"Don't make me laugh."

"Just telling the truth. Do you feel like paying him a visit?"

"Sure." The two men exited the office and went to where Hector Vargosa was being held in an interrogation room, the sheer size of the man making the room feel even smaller. "Enjoying the hospitality?" Chris had a seat across from Vargosa and received nothing more than a hateful look in response.

"We're supposed to remind you of your rights again." Knowing that the interview was being recorded, Matt rattled off the Miranda warning in both English and Spanish. "You understand all that?"

"Yeah."

"Alright." He sat down next to Oakley and propped his feet up on the table. "So…care to share now?"

"If I say anything they'll kill me, too."

"Hector, do you know who those guys were that were shooting at us this morning?" Matt waited for a response. "I do. They were some of Garcia's friends from this side of the border. Something tells me that they weren't after us." He pointed between himself and Chris. "We would have been icing on the cake. Now that you're still alive and two of them are dead and two are in the hospital wing I seriously doubt that you're expected to be on anyone's Christmas card list this year." The silence stretched out as Vargosa digested the facts. The two cops waited. Matt looked at his watch, deciding to give Vargosa exactly one minute more of his time. When the minute was up he put his feet on the floor and stood, leaning on the table. "Just so you know - I don't give a rat's ass what happens to you. I'm here to find the person or persons responsible for the death of two Border Patrol officers – not babysit someone too stupid to know that his own people have turned their backs on him." He turned and strode out the door and out to the parking lot where Oakley caught up with him.

"Well, you sure didn't sugar coat it for him." He climbed up in the truck with the PI. "What do you want to do now?"

"I'm gonna go find a nice juicy burger and some hot fries, a bottle of Tylenol, and then come back here and see what else I can dig up about the shooters from this morning. Plus I need to make a phone call." He started the truck and left the parking lot headed for the nearest burger joint. He found a ThatsaBurger about a mile north. After ordering the biggest burger on the menu and having a seat, Matt pulled out his phone and called CJ. "Hey, how's it going, Lil Mama?"

"Oh, I'm just hanging around here, laying on the bed and watching the computer…and wondering if you were going to call and tell me about your exciting morning."

"That's why I was calling you. Until now I've been busy dealing with the paperwork. How did you find out about it?"

"It made the news here at mid-day. You sure do look sexy in that new vest." She was glad to hear a chuckle on the other end of the line. Knowing how much he must be getting angry over the lack of progress in the case, she was trying to calm him down a little bit.

"Yep, you're good for the ego alright." He glanced up to see a smirk flit across Chris' face. "Our favorite Homeland Security guy got a cheap nose job out of the deal."

"Ouch. Tell him not to go down the perfume aisle at Waldo Mart."

"I did. He thought I was joking."

"He'll know better if he makes that mistake. So, is there anything I can do?"

"Just what you have been." Matt thanked the waitress when his order was brought to the table. "I'm about to declare war on a burger here and then get to work seeing what I can find out about the four guys from this morning – and hope that Vargosa decides to talk when I get back. I'll call you later. Love you, Babe."

"Love you. 'Bye."

After wiping out the burger, fries, and of course a strawberry shake, Matt and Chris went back to the Border Patrol office and were told that Vargosa wanted to talk. "Looks like he just needed a little time, huh?" Oakley led the way to the interrogation room and took the same seat that he had occupied earlier. Neither he nor Houston said a word, but just stared at the big man.

"Look, I'm gonna need some protection if I tell you guys what I know." Vargosa looked between the two who didn't make any sign that they had even heard him. "I don't know the guy's name, but he ain't Mexican or Guatemalan if you know what I mean." They continued to stare. "He's from someplace in the Middle East."

"Go on." Matt's worst suspicions were being confirmed.

"I'm not sure when it's supposed to happen but they are planning on bringing him across at the trailer park."

"Exactly who is in charge of the operation?"

"I guess Tito Aureliano – the head of las Serpientes. Garcia is handling it for him."

"What exactly have you been told?" Chris had his notebook out.

"Pretty much what I just told you. Garcia told me to have one of the trailers ready for him and they would let me know right before he gets brought over."

"Anything else?"

"That's it…I swear."

"I'll see what I can do for you." Oakley stood up and he and Matt walked out and back to the office where they both sat down heavily in their chairs. "Ooookay. I really can't say I'm surprised but I was sure hoping it wasn't that." He blew out a breath. "Man, this thing hurts. Can I bum a couple of those Tylenol?"

"Yep." Matt poured two cups of coffee and handed over the bottle. "So, I guess we need to let your folks know about this and…?"

"Yep, I'll run it up to my boss." Oakley pulled out his phone as Matt opened up the laptop to research the shooters. He had nothing else to work with at that point. Consulting his notes from that morning, he punched in the name of the headshot victim: Juan Geraldo Vinicio, age 19, born in the US. He had done time in Juvie for shoplifting, possession, and assault and had been out of lockup for just three months.

The shooter that Matt had shot in the shoulder was Victor Salvador Tacito, also age 19 and born in the US. His record was nearly a carbon copy of Vinicio's but he had been out of lockup for almost a year.

Next Houston looked up the man that he had shot in the leg: Jose Mariano Sofronio. "Damn." Jose was only 17 years old and had been picked up once for shoplifting: that was the extent of his record.

Last was the man shot in the stomach: Javier Zacarías Reyes, age 22. He had done time for grand theft and possession. Matt leaned back in the chair, propped his feet up on the desk and rubbed his eyes. Nineteen and twenty two years old was awfully young to die for such a stupid reason. Closing up the laptop he stood up and walked outside to get some fresh air and continued drinking his coffee.

A few minutes later Chris came out and found him. "We're getting some more help. My boss is sending a team down. They should be here in about four hours. He wants us to arrange a briefing with Prospero and the team for 8:00PM."

"Alright." Houston drank more of the coffee and then peered into the cup before tossing the remainder into a planter that was beside the door.

"Did you find anything on our guys from this morning?"

"Yep. The youngest was 17 and the oldest 22. All were known members of one of the local gangs that support las Serpientes and they all had records." He shook his head and looked over toward the border checkpoint where car after car was lined up to enter the country. "What in the hell are these kids thinking?"

"Money…it's all about the money." Chris followed Matt's gaze and looked out at the streams of people coming into the country legally. "There's absolutely nothing wrong with someone wanting to better themselves and their family – but there's a right way and wrong way to do it." Both were quiet for a minute. "The one I killed…how old was he?"

"Twenty two." Matt looked over at the agent who swallowed hard. "The headshot was nineteen. It doesn't get any easier does it?"

"No." Oakley turned and walked back inside to begin putting the presentation together.

By 8:00 that night, the team from Homeland Security had arrived and Oakley along with Houston, Prospero, and Sgt. Mark Traughber were all gathered in the conference room. As Chris presented what they had so far, the team members watched closely. At the end of the presentation the leader of the team, Reggie McManus spoke up, his small moustache reminding Matt of a long-dead dictator. "I'm interested to know how you accessed some of your surveillance, Agent Oakley."

Houston and Oakley exchanged a look. "Agent McManus, I'm not at liberty to say. I can tell you that others in the administration are aware of the source and approve."

"That's well and good; but how did Sgt. Houston manage to get clearance to use these resources?"

"If it wasn't for Houston we wouldn't have the resources available at all, McManus. We really can't elaborate any more on the subject. If you have further questions, you may address them to the Director or the Secretary of Defense." There was complete silence in the room as the two agents stared at each other, Matt feeling extremely uncomfortable the entire time.

Finally fed up with the standoff, Matt got to his feet. "Look, how we have the surveillance really doesn't make any difference. That fact is that we do. We also have information that a Middle Eastern terrorist may be about to try to cross into the country. Instead of bitching about the resources, why don't we do something about the problem? We have no idea of when they are planning to make their move and no clue as to the identity of the terrorist. It seems to me our time would be better spent coming up with a plan to intercept this person and avoid any further problems due to them – not to mention possibly saving the lives of other Border Patrol officers, civilians…you get the picture – I hope." The three other members of the team nodded, but McManus gave Houston an angry stare. "Look…" Matt walked over and stood two feet from the man. "If you've really got a problem with it – leave. Because it seems to me the rest of us here are ready to deal with the problem. If you aren't on board then get the hell out and don't bother coming back. It's as simple as that."

Looking around at the group that was now staring angrily at him, McManus nodded. "Alright Sergeant: tell us what you have planned."

"I don't; that's the reason y'all were brought in to help." His eyes darkened as the agent snorted and laughed at him. Mustering all the control that he could, Matt turned away from the jerk. "Chris, I'm not wasting any more time on him. I'll be in the office when y'all are ready to work." He turned and stalked out of the room, down the hall, and into the small office space that he had been using the last few days, pulling the bottle of Tylenol out of the desk drawer and downing two with the cold remnants of a cup of coffee. He sat down behind the desk and pulled out the laptop, thinking what CJ would say to him about McManus if she were there. _"Ignore him for the idiot he is, Matt. Do what needs to be done and forget about him."_ Taking a deep breath he nodded and began looking back over the surveillance video, thinking over their problem. If they knew who the terrorist was, that might give them a clue as to why he was coming over and how they might best be able to intercept him. It also occurred to him that after the shootout that morning, the enemy's plans may have been changed. They might try to bring him across at another location because of all the attention that had been brought down on Vargosa.

He got up and began pacing. "If it was me trying to sneak somebody across after all the hubbub what would I do?" Looking up as the door opened he was surprised to see Chris with one of the other members of the team.

"I think our problem has been straightened out. Care to rejoin us?" Oakley was doing his best not to crack up.

"Alright." Matt poured himself a cup of coffee and closed the laptop, taking both with him to the conference room where McManus was now sitting with a bag of ice on his left eye and Mark Traughber had his right hand in a cup of ice. It was obvious how the problem had been handled but the PI was amazed to say the least. He set the computer down on the table. "I was thinking: if it was me trying to sneak somebody across after all the attention that has been drawn to the trailer park – and we know from Vargosa that was the plan – where else would I try?"

"There's always hiding someone inside of a vehicle." One of the team members, a younger agent named Taylor spoke. "Not really a good option in my opinion, but…" He shrugged.

"Maybe in a commercial shipment?" The only female on the team spoke up and the others nodded as Matt began writing the options on the marker board at the front of the room.

"There's private planes and helicopters." Traughber spoke up next. "Or trains."

"Good point…there are no passenger trains that run between the US and Mexico are there?" The PI looked at Traughber.

"No – only freight. But it would be fairly easy to try to conceal someone in a railcar."

"Or on top." Matt added. He and Traughber exchanged a look and a nod. "Any other suggestions?" No one replied. "Okay, those are some areas we can look into. Now I know the government tries to keep tabs on which terrorists are moving around where…do we know of any that recently showed up in Mexico or has there been any chatter about someone coming in lately?"

The woman in the group spoke up. "There are quite a few already present but we haven't picked up any reliable information on anyone new as of late. We do have a list of those that are already in Mexico."

"Okay…" Matt started pacing. "I take it you're kind of the people person to put it simply?" He gave her a smile.

"I am."

"Okay, why don't you try to figure out which one might be most likely to be trying to make a run for it?"

"I can do that."

Captain Prospero spoke up for the first time. "Sergeant Traughber here has a really good record of busting smugglers on the river. Maybe he should concentrate on beefing up that part of our defense?"

"That sounds like a great idea. Are you willing?" Houston looked at the man who had removed his hand from the ice and was now flexing it.

"Sure am."

"Thanks." After continuing on and splitting the team up to cover all of the modes of transportation that they had discussed the group stood up and headed out.

Traughber stopped at the end of the table where Matt was closing up the laptop. "Hey – I was wrong about you. The captain told me a little bit about you. Sorry I was such a jackass." He held out his hand and Matt shook it.

"I don't blame you a bit. I probably would have wondered the same thing myself." Traughber followed the rest of the group out of the room as they all set about going to work. As the pair walked back to their office, Oakley chuckled.

"What?"

"I thought you would be the one to sock McManus – not Traughber."

"I did, too." Matt grinned.

A couple of hours later Susannah Temple, the female member of the team, tapped on the door of the office that Matt and Chris were using before she stepped inside. "I think I may have narrowed down our possible traveler."

"Who is it?" Chris sat up straight in the chair.

"I've narrowed it down to two men: Ebrahim Korshid or Bahadur Javed. Korshid is originally from Dhamar, Yemen. He was first picked up on our radar about ten years ago after an attack in Spain. We didn't see any sign of him for about three years and then picked up his trail again in Tizimin – that's on the Yucatan Peninsula. He's slowly made his way northward and our last confirmed location on him was in Tamaulipas in the eastern part of the country about eight months ago."

"Javed came from Hamamiyat…"

"Iraq." Matt finished for her.

"Been there, huh?" She looked at the sergeant.

"Yeah…so he's from there and…" Matt sat down in the chair and rubbed the back of his neck in response to the hairs that had begun standing up there.

"He popped up on our radar in Saltillo about three months ago." Temple leaned against the wall.

"I'm sorry…" Matt stood back up. "Would you like to have a seat?"

"No, thanks. I'm about to go back to the conference room – but thank you. I really feel like it's one of these two guys."

"I think it's Javed." Houston sat back down heavily in the chair.

"What makes you say that?" She looked at him.

The PI shook his head. "I don't know." He continued to rub the back of his neck as Oakley watched him, remembering how Matt had solved the department's problem over a year earlier when he had visions of an explosion.

"He tends to have really reliable gut feelings, Agent Temple." He and Houston exchanged a look.

"Ooookay." Temple shook her head. "I went ahead and posted alerts for both of them – better safe than sorry."

"Thanks." Matt looked up as she walked out.

"So…" Chris leaned back in the chair and steepled his fingers. "Want to share?"

"I don't know what it is." He shook his head and rubbed his eyes, leaning back in the chair and propping his feet up on the desk. "It's…when she said his name the hair on the back of my neck stood up."

"You know, I never put much stock in things like…whatever you want to call what happened a year ago. Visions, maybe? But you made a believer out of me that day. Not that I'll believe just anyone who comes up and tells me they've had a dream about something. But if you say it…" He stood up and stretched. "Let's just say I'm pretty sure it's true."

"I'm glad _you_ are."

"I suggest we try to catch a little sleep. Things are already set in motion and there's not really much we can do."

"What about everyone else?"

Chris motioned to the door. "Temple there is going to be in charge of the shift tonight. She'll call us in if anything happens. There's no point in us all staying awake 24/7. None of us will be worth a damn if we do."

"You've got a point." Matt looked at his watch: 11:24PM. He stood up and yawned. "She's got our numbers?"

"Yep. Let's go get some sleep. All of those clowns probably napped on the way down here anyway." He gave Houston a pat on the back as they started out the door.

Once inside the truck Matt called CJ and filled her in on what was going on. "Wow! And you weren't the one to hit the jerk…somebody is mellowing out in their old age." She smiled.

"Bite my old age. I'm on the way back to the hotel to get some sleep. How are things there?"

"Just fine. Don't worry about anything. Get some rest. Sheila and I are going to take turns watching the critters and satellite tonight so that's covered. You just get some sleep. Oh, and by the way – congratulations on not decking the guy."

"You have no idea how hard it was to turn and walk away." He laughed. "And who would have thought Traughber would be the one to do it. Oh well, I'm pulling in the parking lot. Call me if something happens."

"I will. Good night, Cowboy. Love you."

"Love you, Babe…and I really miss you."

"Miss you, too. Get some sleep. 'Bye."

"'Bye." He hung up and got out of the truck carrying the laptop and hit the elevator up to his room where he took a nice hot shower and then slid under the sheets drifting off almost immediately.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

As he moved through what almost seemed like a swamp, Matt could feel the mud underneath him sucking at his boots. It was slow-going and moving without a sound was nearly impossible. The rifle in his hands was raised over his head as the water, mud, and floating debris were chest deep. If he hit a low point he might well go under. There was a sound now, aside from the splashing water. He had heard it before but couldn't figure out what it was. Then there was a scream.

Houston sat up straight in the bed, the alarm on his phone going off on the bedside table. He shut it off and sat on the side of the bed for a minute and tried to clear the cobwebs from his mind. After dressing, the PI picked up the laptop and left the hotel, stopping at a nearby Burger Nerd and picking up two dozen sausage biscuits before heading to the Border Patrol office. He put on a fresh pot of coffee, and as he waited for his first dose of caffeine to brew, opened up the computer and reviewed the satellite feed and critter surveillance from overnight. Neither CJ nor Sheila had called him so Matt didn't really think he would find anything.

"Good morning." Chris walked into the office.

"How's the nose?"

"Mmph. I think I believe you now about the perfume aisle at Waldo Mart. A woman with some wild perfume got on the elevator last night as I was going up to my room. It wasn't good." He shook his head and smiled.

"Hate to say I told you so."

"Sure you do." He pointed to the computer as he sat down. "Anything new?"

"Nope." Matt poured him a cup of coffee and looked up as Jared Taylor, another member of the Homeland Security team tapped on the door and was waved in. "Want a cup?"

"Sure." The young agent gratefully took the cup. "Thanks."

"Sausage biscuits are in the bag there – help yourself." Matt tossed one to Chris and pulled one out for himself along with a package of mustard which he opened and put on top of the sausage.

"Is that a Texas thing?" Taylor gave him a grin.

"Don't know. As far back as I can remember I've been doing it." Matt put the top back on and leaned back in his chair and began eating. "So what's up?"

"Nothing that I know of…we've raised the terror alert to orange and everyone along the border has been instructed to be vigilant."

Chris took a sip of coffee. "When you're an officer working one of these checkpoints…" He waved over his shoulder, "…you can only be so vigilant. Traffic stacks up bad enough. What day is it anyway?"

"Friday." Matt wouldn't have known himself if he hadn't already checked on the laptop.

Oakley grunted. "One of the busiest days on the border."

"Think they'll try it today?" Taylor took another bite.

Shrugging, the older agent took another sip of coffee. "You never know with these guys." Matt had gotten quiet and was drinking his coffee thinking about the dream that he had awaken from that morning. His eyes were fixed on a corner of the room and both of the other men looked to see what he was watching, exchanging a look when they saw nothing. "You okay?" There was no reply. "Houston – you okay?"

Matt heard him the second time. "Huh? Yeah." He shook his head and drank more coffee as Mark Traughber came to the door and the PI waved him on in. "Mornin'. Sausage biscuit?"

"Thanks. Oh good, somebody remembered the mustard." Traughber looked around as the other three cracked up. "Something wrong?"

"Nope. Nice to know I'm not the only one with good taste." Matt reached back behind him and pulled out a foam cup and poured the sergeant a cup of coffee.

"My grandpa got me started on that." Traughber gave a chuckle. "Along with several other habits." After finishing off the biscuit and taking another one out of the bag he looked at Matt. "Any other developments?"

"Not yet. Taylor here says we're on orange."

"For all the good it does." Traughber put mustard on the sausage and looked at Oakley. "Not knocking you guys but really – it doesn't change a thing. Most of the folks around here already bust their asses everyday keeping an eye out for bad guys."

"We were just talking about that." Oakley reached for another biscuit as did Matt who applied the mustard and wiped the biscuit out in quick order as his phone rang. With a half full mouth he answered. "Mhey Mabe."

"Got your mouth full, huh?" CJ laughed. "Good – at least you're eating."

"Sorry. You caught me mid-biscuit. How're you feeling?"

"Fine. Your sons decided to let me sleep good. Catey and I were sitting here wondering what Daddy was up to this morning. Have you got time to talk to her?"

"I've always got time for my ladies." He waited and heard as she punched the speaker button. "Hey Lady Bug – whatcha doin'?"

"Daddy!" Catey Rose giggled and then began jabbering a blue streak that had her dad cracking up and he hit the speaker button in an effort to keep the others in the small office from thinking that he had lost his mind.

"Well I'm not sure I caught all of that, kiddo; but as long as you're happy I'm happy. Can you take good care of Mama for me until I get back?"

"Mama two babies." Catey laughed again. "Daddy be good. Love you."

"Love you, too, Lady Bug." Matt's face had lit up the moment that his phone had rung and he was now smiling ear to ear as CJ came back on the line.

"She's ready to go play with Tilly. Busy girl ya know. I miss you, Cowboy."

"Miss you, too. Nothing new here so far but we're hoping it will be over soon."

"Okay, call me if you need me. Love you."

"Love you, Babe. 'Bye." He hung up and a collection of "Awwwwws" was heard in the tiny office, Houston turning a bright shade of red as he discovered the rest of the team was now present. He laughed.

"So how old is she?" Taylor took the phone as Matt handed it over with a picture of CJ and Catey on it.

"I hope you mean my daughter – CJ doesn't like to talk about that." They all laughed. "Catey is almost a year old."

"Now wait a minute – didn't she say something about two babies?" Traughber looked at him.

"We, uh…" Matt chuckled. "We've got twins due in late September."

"Damn – you're not wasting any time are you?" The sergeant started laughing as wolf whistles went up from the group.

"It seems to me that's all any of you are doing." McManus had walked to the doorway and was giving everyone inside a glowering look, his left eye a particularly nasty combination of green, purple, and black. "I believe we have a job to do." He turned and headed off for the conference room.

"It's already being done, jackass…" Oakley shook his head as the rest of the group started moving in that direction.

Matt spoke up. "Tell Hitler we'll be with him in a minute." There was a burst of sudden laughter from the group and then a chorus of giggles. He stood up and walked over to close the door. "I don't know if it has anything to do with this whole mess or not…" The PI walked back over and picked up his coffee cup.

"You had a dream."

"Yeah. I was wading chest high in what looked to be a swamp…" After relating the dream to Oakley he shrugged. "I don't know. But when I woke up my hair was standing on end again."

"Alright…what do you want to do?"

"Well…Traughber is handling the river…if it's okay with you, I'll go with him and let CJ handle…what she handles. If she see's anything she'll call us."

"Okay by me. I hate to just be sitting around here on my butt." He stood and stretched. "But I guess it's best to get you and Traughber away from Hitler." Both men cracked up, Oakley wishing that he hadn't; his nose started throbbing as they went up the hall to the conference room.

As the pair entered, Houston sat down next to Traughber and looked up where McManus was scrutinizing the information on the board, his back turned to the group. After waiting a minute, the PI finally spoke to the officer in a low voice. "Are you going to be patrolling the river?"

"Yeah. I figure if we try to overlap our patrols on the water it might be best. We've only got so many boats and officers out there. Why?"

"Have you got anyone on board with you for the day?"

"No. But I think I do now, don't I?"

"If it's okay with you. I've just got a feeling that's where it's going to happen."

Traughber nodded and looked at his watch and back up at McManus who still hadn't said anything to the group that he had demanded go to the conference room. "Screw this. Let's get some work done."

"Need to make a run to my truck and I'll be right with you." The two got up and left the room. If McManus took notice he gave no indication. Matt put the laptop in its case and took it out to the truck and called CJ on the way out the door, letting her know what his plan was.

"Just be extra careful, sweetie and don't take any unnecessary chances."

"I won't. Talk to you later. Love you."

"Love you." CJ hung up and looked out to where Catey and Sheila were standing at the pasture fence petting on the horses. With the laptop propped on her ever-growing baby bump she had been watching the surveillance video continuously without seeing anything suspicious. Matt had told her about the dream and she thought about it now; his being on the river made sense if in fact the dream was related to the case. She also thought how that put him in even more danger: not only was he going to be patrolling an area where three officers had already been shot but the river itself was a danger. Wishing that she could do more than sit and watch a computer screen she went back to work.

Matt helped Traughber hook up the boat to the Border Patrol truck and secure the chains before they filled the gas tanks on it as well as the truck. The pair headed toward the World Trade International Bridge, one of four bridges that connected Laredo and Nuevo Laredo across the Rio Grande. "There's a place just north of the bridge where we can launch." Houston nodded. Traughber looked over at him. "The captain had a nice little chat with me the other day." Matt looked over at him and he grinned. "I thought I was about to get the boot." He laughed.

"Nah, he wouldn't fire you over that. Looking back on it, I really don't blame you for questioning why I was there. But I've got a feeling there's more to it than the fact that two of your co-workers were gunned down."

"Yeah…" Traughber's expression turned sad. "I trained Elena Silvio and she was my partner for a while. The lady was great out on the river and knew where every snag was and could spot trouble in a heartbeat. Best partner I ever had actually."

"I'm sorry." Matt looked over as Traughber did his best to fight back the tears that wanted to surface.

"I just want to get whoever did it."

"I do, too." The pair stayed quiet until they got to the launch site that was in sight of the busy bridge. After putting on their vests and life jackets, they launched the boat and headed upstream on the river and then after stopping to talk with another pair of officers who were patrolling the next section upstream, they turned and headed down river, stopping to talk to the other officers who were patrolling their assigned sections. No one had seen anything out of the ordinary.

By late afternoon, both men were getting restless. Matt couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to be happening soon and Traughber seemed to be on edge as well. As they headed back upstream, the Border Patrol sergeant looked over at Houston and shook his head. "We don't normally operate at night out here…but I'm sorely tempted to put in a call for…" His sentence was cut off by a loud pop and Matt felt a sharp pain in his neck that literally knocked him off of his feet and down into the bottom of the boat. Everything went dark and then started to come back slowly, sound first. He could hear Traughber radioing in for backup and a medic, then his eyes started to open and he saw as the officer got down in the floor of the boat and crawled over to where he had landed. "Houston!"

"Yeah, I'm here." Matt heard himself answer but thought everything sounded fuzzy.

"Where'd you get hit?" Traughber was searching for blood but not seeing any.

"I…" Houston shook his head trying to clear it. "I'm okay. Something hit my neck." He reached up and felt the left side of his neck as the officer looked him over.

"Damn." He moved the collar on the vest. "If you hadn't had that collar on there you'd be dead right now, man." Taking Matt's hand he raised it so the PI could feel the indentation where the bullet had hit. "And there it is." Pulling a nitrile glove out of his pocket, Mark picked up the bullet where the man could see. "You are one lucky SOB."

"Good thing I'm getting fat." Houston started to sit up and both men ducked down again as another shot was fired, this one from a boat that was now shoving off from the Mexican side. "Go!" He rolled over and grabbed the AR-15 that was leaning against the boat's console and moved up into the bow, carefully peering over the edge as Traughber shielded himself behind the console and fully engaged the throttle starting after the shooter. Shots were traded back and forth as the officers closed in on the boat, and Matt hit the boat's driver square in the chest as he turned once again to fire. He dropped to the floor of the boat which promptly ran aground on one of the small islands in the river, the propeller bogging down in the mud and the engine screaming, smoking, and then flaming up.

The passenger onboard was armed with a pistol and floundered off of the boat and ran into the trees. As Traughber nosed the patrol boat into the shoreline, Matt bounded off of the bow and took off into the trees after him.

The ground was soft and mushy from the recent heavy rains and Matt had to slow down just to keep his feet from sliding out from under him. The shooter had been wearing a woodland camouflage t-shirt, a fact that wasn't helping the PI at all in the thick tangle of vines, trees, and brush that covered the small piece of land. _There's only so far he can run _Matt thought to himself as he followed the man's tracks to a slough that cut through the center of the island. Squatting down, he surveyed the area on both sides and could see where the man had slid down into the soupy, nasty mess of water and weeds. _Just like in my dream._ Looking across he couldn't see where the shooter had climbed out so he carefully slid into the muck and began working his way toward the north, the direction that he figured the man was most likely to take. He could hear Traughber moving through the woods toward him, as he made his way along the slough remembering his dream again as he kept the rifle over his head, praying that he wouldn't find a low spot and go under. Finally, he saw a spot on the opposite bank where the man had made his way out of the slop and up onto somewhat firmer ground and the hairs on the back of his neck once again stood on end just before a shot hit the water to his left. Hugging the bank, Matt kept looking up in case the shooter came over to try his luck again when Traughber caught up to him, exchanging fire with the man. In just a few seconds Matt heard the shooter gasp as one of the Border Patrol officer's shots hit home and then he heard the sound of running and the thrashing as he took off back through the woods. _This island isn't that big, he can't get far without going for a swim._

The PI climbed up onto the bank, the suction from the mud and the weight of his water-soaked clothing trying to pull him back down into the goop. He edged forward on his belly until his feet were up on the soupy ground and then got to his feet. At the edge of the woods there was a spot of blood about three inches in diameter and then a blood trail leading through the brush. As Matt started into the overgrown weeds, he heard the noise that he had heard in his dream, a sound that was a cross between a grunt and a growl. It was immediately followed by thrashing and screaming and the PI knew exactly what had happened: their shooter had encountered a feral pig. He followed the blood trail and the noise and could hear Traughber catching up with him. They worked their way into a very small clearing as the pig went right at the downed man's throat, violently shaking its head as it continued to growl. Traughber and Houston both fired at the same time, the shots echoing across the water; there was absolutely no sound aside from the wings and calls of birds as they took flight and the faint sound of approaching sirens in the distance. Cautiously, the two men closed in on the scene where both pig and man were dead, the pig's jaws locked on the shooter's throat.

Traughber lowered the rifle in his arms. "Couldn't have happened to a nicer guy."


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

Oakley sat down in the tiny office and let out a sigh. "Our driver on the boat was Gomez Lucas, aka _el Tigre _and the passenger was Bahadur Javed."

"So we have no idea what his plan was." Houston sat with his feet propped up on the desk in the small office at the Border Patrol, a bag of ice on his neck.

"Nope - we didn't find anything in the boat or in his possession that would point us to a reason for him coming over. There's been some chatter about his death but that's about it." Susannah Temple was sitting on the window ledge after once again refusing the offer of a seat. "I'm just relieved that it was wrapped up this soon."

"You think you are." Matt grimaced. "I've still gotta explain this hickey on my neck to my wife." He grinned as the other two began laughing.

"Oh, I do have some good news – good for the team anyway. McManus is being transferred to New York." Temple smiled.

"So who is in charge now?" Chris Oakley sipped on his coffee.

"Yours truly, thank you very much!"

"Congratulations!" Matt rolled the chair over and shook her hand. "So Hitler will be terrorizing the Big Apple now." He looked at his watch and stood up and stretched before putting the laptop in its case.

Popping his head inside the door Jared Taylor gave the group a big smile. "Did Susannah tell you the news?"

"Yep, congrats to both of you…make that all of you." Oakley laughed as the rest of the group crammed into the tiny room.

"I believe we're due for a celebration folks. My treat – think you can handle a nice juicy steak and a beer or two?" A whoop went up from the group and they piled out of the office and headed to the Tack Room at La Posada.

The next afternoon Catey squealed when she saw her dad pull to a stop and shut off the engine in the driveway of the Houston home. "Daddy!" CJ had her by the hand as Matt pulled his bag out of the back of the truck and walked up to them.

"Hey there, Lady Bug. Have you been good?" Reaching down he took both of his ladies in his arms and gave them a hug, receiving a kiss on the cheek from his daughter as he and CJ exchanged a kiss. "And has Mama been good?"

"Of course – I'm always good. Here's your new phone by the way." She gave him a grin as he put it in his shirt pocket.

"It was kind of nice just driving along out there without one." Sheila and Madre Rosa walked out onto the back porch and he gave each one a hug and the housekeeper a kiss.

"So where is this hickey I heard about?" Sheila grinned at her boss but sobered up when he pulled the collar of his denim shirt aside to reveal an angry-looking bruise about the size of a quarter on the left side of his neck as the three women inspected it.

Later on that night after taking Catey for a ride on one of the horses, giving her a bath and putting her to bed, Matt and CJ were snuggled up in the recliner in the den together watching TV with Rosa and Sheila. A few minutes later the housekeeper spoke quietly. "Well that didn't take long." She picked up an afghan that was on the back of the couch as CJ extricated herself from the recliner.

"He's had a hard few days." Sheila watched as CJ carefully removed his boots and helped Rosa to cover him up before leaning over and kissing his forehead.

"I really worry about him. He's always wanted to help people and that's good, but…" The older lady shook her head. "He gets in the middle of such dangerous situations."

"I'm just glad he had the new vest on." CJ sat down on the couch, tucking her feet up underneath her. "The old one didn't have the collar on it."

"What made him decide to get the new one?" Rosa watched as CJ started smiling and Sheila giggled.

"His other one was getting too tight - he's put on a few pounds in the last year or so." The lawyer looked over at her husband. "I think he looks better but he keeps complaining. What he's not stopping to consider is that it isn't fat – most of it is muscle from where he's been working out." They got quiet for a minute. "But then he and Michael do share a lot of breakfasts at the Waffle Hut and there are almost always doughnuts around the station." The three giggled then began quietly laughing as Matt snorted and then began snoring.


End file.
